WWYNR
by breathbookslove
Summary: A secret can affect more lives than your own. What happens when one single lie turns into a giant mistake that can change the lives of everyone around you.. Join us in Tree Hill to find out what happens next. I couldn't of done this story without my Betta Secondstartotheright
1. Prologue

**Words Written You Never Read**

 _Prologue:_

I stared up at stars and waited… and waited… and waited… When he finally showed up all I wanted to do was jump out of my skin. It wouldn't have changed anything, I was numb and nothing was ever going to fix it. He headed towards me with a look of mixed emotions, I noticed that he looked confused and hopeful, scared and happy all at the same time. I knew I didn't want to waste any time and got right down to it, 'everything is fine,' I said, 'false alarm.' I still can't be certain how I _wanted_ him to react but relief wasn't it. His shoulders relaxed and an almost grotesque smile spread across his face. It was naïve of me to think this huge life changing moment would conclude perfectly, tied up nicely with a bright shiny bow. I hadn't even been completely honest with him, how could I have expected the outcome to turn out any differently?

There are moments in one's life that you can't ever forget no matter how hard to try or how much you wish you could. For me they were all happy memories… All except for one - the one that brought me to be here in the first place. First let's start with the happy stuff; I still remember the first time I met the frizzy blonde girl known as P. Sawyer - we were seven and she made it her mission to educate me on all things related to music. I got invited to her eighth birthday party and I had been insistent about buying her a record, granted it was a Mary Poppins sing along record, but a record all the same. We were inseparable, through the good times and the bad we survived it all.

I remember the first time I met both of the Scott brothers, if I had known back then that they both would play a significant role in the woman I grew up to be I might have decided to turn around and run in the opposite direction. I'm only joking - I presume we only get a couple of great loves in our lives and well… both of mine happen to have the last name of Scott. If I were to go into anymore detail I would be at this for hours and this letter would be at least a hundred pages long.

My career is also another happy memory, well for the most part. If I could tell my younger self anything it would be not to mix business with family. I want to believe that my mother means well and is only ever acting in my best interest but I think I would be kidding myself. I love that my company has afforded me the luxury of being choosy with my time. I donate time, money and energy to organizations I trust and at this point I work when I want to. I am blessed beyond my wildest dreams - there is only one thing holding me back… You.

That is only partially true though if I am being honest. You, the secret that I have carried with me for the last four years is a lot less interesting than people would imagine. I have learned that you can't believe everything that you read, every story has a small grain of truth to it - but in reality the truth is raw and emotional and will always be where the answers can be found. My name is Brooke Penelope Davis and I promise to be as candid as possible.

" _But…" He sighed heavily, "We were always careful."_

 _I rolled my eyes at his daftness, "This wasn't something I planned. Nothing is foolproof."_

 _He ran his hands through his shaggy hair, "I know that, so what are we going to do?"_

" _I made a doctor's appointment," I chipped all of the finger nail polish from my thumb, "It's on Tuesday, I'll let you know what happens." I reached out for his hand and squeezed it tight._

 _He pulled me into his arms, "I can take you."_

 _I shake my head, "No, I would rather go alone, but thanks anyway."_

" _So…" He cornered me in the hallway on my way to take the last final of my high school life. He looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, "What did you find out?"_

" _I need to get to class, can we meet tonight at the River Court." I wiggle out of his grasp and head to my class, "I'll see you tonight. Please don't be late." Before he could say anything else I escaped into the refuge of my history classroom._

Brooke sits up with a start and looks around her. She presses the call button overhead and immediately a flight attendant comes to her side, "Yes Miss Davis can I get you anything?"

"I would love a bottle of water," Brooke replies with a smile.

The flight attendant returns swiftly with a cup filled with ice and a bottle of water, "Would you like anything else Miss Davis?"

"No," Brooke shakes her head, "Wait, when will be arriving in Tree Hill?"

She looks down at her watch, "We should be approaching our descent in the next fifteen minutes. We will be in Tree Hill in about an hour."

She adjusts her hat, Brooke nods, "Thank you very much." Brooke closes her eyes again and tells herself, 'Welcome home.'


	2. Chapter 1

**Words Written You Never Read**

 _Chapter 1:_

" _We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time. It's miserable and magical oh yeah,"_ Brooke sings along to Taylor Swift on the radio, "" _Tonight's the night we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh. I don't know about you but I'm feeling twenty-two."_ Brooke sashays across the store and spins when she gets to the counter. "No truer words were spoken T. Swift. Today I am feeling every ounce of my twenty two years," she says aloud. Since graduating from Tree Hill High School four years ago Brooke had been busy, never could she have imagined that the same clothing line she created in her apartment senior year as a way to focus on herself and not relationships and heartbreak would one day turn into Clothes Over Bros.

The summer after her eighteenth birthday was spent in California at the behest of her mother who professed to miss her terribly. When Victoria Davis caught Brooke doodling on a notepad it was all over - her little hobby quickly turned into a global fashion empire. After four years of travelling the world trying to get her mother's approval Brooke decided it was time to fill the hole in her heart and return to the one place that she always called home… Tree Hill.

Brooke hears the store phone ringing, "Clothes Over Bros."

"Great, you're answering the phones now?" Victoria hisses, "I told you moving back to Snooze Hill would be a disaster."

"Hello mother, how may I help you?" Brooke says with a smile so wide it hurt her mouth. Even though Victoria couldn't see her she wasn't about to let her think she'd won.

"That boy doesn't still live around there does he?" Victoria snaps.

The boy she was referring to was none other than Lucas Scott. After Luke turned up in New York, drunk and rejected, Brooke had taken him in. She hadn't expected him to try and kiss her, obviously she couldn't talk to Peyton about it - she was the reason Lucas was feeling rebuffed in the first place. Lucas had flown to California and proposed to her, she hesitated and Lucas bailed. He landed in the only place he knew to seek comfort, Brooke's arms. She hadn't expected to miss him as much as she did and when they nearly hooked up on her living room sofa she knew she needed to talk to someone and if it wasn't Peyton Sawyer it was usually Haley. Unfortunately for Brooke, Haley James Scott was currently out on tour, playing sold out shows and concerts like she had been born to be a performer. That only left Nathan, who happened to be Lucas's baby brother. "Mother, I need to go I'm going to be late."

"Please tell me one thing before I let you go, you aren't going to meet him are you?"

Brooke laughs, "No mother - I have plans tonight with someone that is off the market. No need to be worried."

Brooke heads up to the doorstep and buzzes the bell, Nathan is at the door almost immediately, "Hey hot shot." Brooke and Nathan head inside and she notices the walls filled with happy memories staring back at her. 'Will I ever have someone in my life that looks at me the way Nathan looks at Haley?' Brooke wonders to herself. The further they walk inside the more uneasy Brooke feels, 'something's not quite right?' she tells herself. "Is everything alright Nathan?"

"Yeah, yeah." Nathan waves her off. "I have beer and beer." He chuckles, surveying the refrigerator.

"I guess I'll take a beer then." Brooke replies with a smile.

"Great," Nathan opens two Coronas and heads to the couch. "So what did my idiot brother do now?"

"Well…" Brooke begins to rehash the happenings of that fateful night in New York with Lucas. Thinking about it now makes her dizzy, 'how could he still do this to me after all these years?' she pouts. She wipes at her eyes, the wave of emotion hit her like a ton of bricks. "So clearly I need some advice, I'm a mess."

Nathan lays his arm around the back of the couch behind Brooke's exposed shoulders, "I'm glad you told me everything, I just wish there was more I could do for you. I understand the conflicting feelings, you and Lucas have history and he kissed you, it's normal to wonder what if things had turned out differently. You aren't a mess Davis, you're human, look around you sweetheart I'm a mess."

"What's wrong Nate, did something happen with Haley?" Brooke asks with sad eyes.

Nathan let out a deep sigh, "We're friends right Brooke?"

Brooke reaches for his hand and gives him a reassuring smile, "of course we are Nate, I've known you since third grade."

"It's time for me to tell you some truth," Nathan gulps hard, "Haley and I have been having some problems. We tried counseling, we took some time away together, we spent time apart. All it did was make the truth more apparent to us both… Our marriage is over."

Brooke felt betrayed, if Nathan and Haley couldn't make their marriage last where was the hope for her? "Wow Nathan I am so sorry I had no idea. The last time I talked to Haley she didn't mention anything, I can't believe you are having such problems. You're getting divorced? You two have always presented yourselves as such a united front, both of you were in this for the long haul what happened?"

Nathan shrugs, "We married too young I suppose."

"Well I am here for both of you," Brooke rubs Nathan's hand to strengthen her vow, "Anytime, anywhere."

Nathan sits up and puts his head in his hands, it's at that moment Brooke notices his naked ring finger, "That is really kind of you Brooke, but I'm sure the reason Haley hasn't said anything to you is because our main issue you."

Brooke took a second to respond, "Wait… I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Nathan exhales sharply, now was as good a time as any, "Me and Haley are getting divorced because of my feelings for you."


	3. Chapter 2

**Words Written You Never Read**

 _Chapter 2:_

Taken aback by his words Brooke just stares at the wall of photographs again and feels her pulse quicken, she slaps Nathan hard in the chest, "How could you do this to Haley!" She squeals, "I have never given you any inclination that I have feelings for you. As a matter of fact," Brooke stood up and smoothed out her sun dress, "after I leave this house I don't even think we can have a friendship any longer."

Nathan recoils at her harsh words, he knew he deserves every ounce of wrath she saw fit to spew his way. He averts her eyes and moans, "I know. You're right - we have only ever been friends." He grabs Brooke's hand and looks directly into her eyes, "Except for that one night, you know what I'm talking about."

Brooke could barely keep eye contact, 'of course he's going to bring up that night.' She wiggles from his grasp and thinks about the one moment of weakness they exploited together. There had been a torrential rainstorm and a bottle of tequila involved. They had spent the night reminiscing about high school, all the silly moments they had shared. The rain had reminded her of the time they were outside Dan's house when the sprinklers came on and she screamed as the cold water hit her bare skin. She had chased him around the lawn and he threw her over his shoulder kicking and screaming. She tickled him until they both collapsed onto the sopping wet grass and laughed wholeheartedly. They talked about the sex tape and how in spite of everything it had changed their lives for the better. "So that's what this is about," she sneers, "I cannot believe you even remember it enough to bring it up right now."

"Maybe you're just that memorable Brooke," Nathan grins.

"Please," Brooke waved her hand in Nathan's face, "how memorable could it have been? I wasn't your first, that's for damn sure."

Nathan knew this routine all too well, the walls were closing in around her. If he didn't act fast he would never get a chance, "You're beautiful Brooke, if I could remember nothing else that would be enough. You're just as gorgeous now as you were back in high school." Nathan notices the green flecks in her eyes soften. "I can't believe I never tried to make you mine back then."

She rolls her eyes, "You can't be serious right now. I don't know, it might have been because you got married when we were like sixteen? I can't believe this is happening right now, you are Haley are perfect together."

"Hardly," Nathan snips, "We just hid it better than most. The truth is Haley is happiest when she's out touring with her music and that isn't the life for me." Nathan stands up and backs Brooke against the wall, "Haley isn't you Brooke, it took me a long time to figure out how I felt and I have never been more sure of anything in my life. And honestly she is the last thing I am thinking about right now."

Brooke releases a shallow breath and bites her bottom lip at the minimal space between them, "Nathan." She looks into his eyes, "I don't know what to say or do-"

Nathan brought his fingers to her mouth and silences her, "You don't need to say anything, just kiss me."

Brooke's eyes widen but she doesn't turn away, they had shared one passionate kiss in their short lives as adults and she hardly remembered it. Could it really be happening again? Her lips pulse as he inches closer, their lips almost connect when Brooke turns her head, "what happened between us that night was a mistake Nathan and it certainly isn't worth ruining your marriage over." Brooke held her tone, trying to convince herself to take her mind off that nefarious night of debauchery.

Nathan groans again, 'how long is she going to fight this?' he asks himself, 'she wants me to, it's written all over her newly reddened face.' "Don't you think I know that? I tried at first to let it go and move forward but it's been impossible to forget. Since that night we have rebuilt our friendship and gotten closer than we have ever been, I need much more than a casual association with you. I can literally feel myself falling in love with you." Brooke opens her mouth, but Nathan has to get this out, "No it isn't some foolish crush, it isn't some fleeting physical attraction and I know you can feel it too. Why do you think Haley and I haven't had children yet? It never felt like the right time to make that commitment to our marriage and now I know why. I have wanted that life with someone else."

"Hold on," Brooke interrupts, "so you expect me to believe that you just recently discovered some lingering feelings you have had for me all these years and then you say all this. You honestly expect me to believe that in a few short months you have fallen in love with me, you and Haley are divorcing and you see a future with me that involves a family?" Brooke stares into Nathan's deep blue eyes and she's confused, her mind is telling her to leave and never speak to Nathan Scott again. While the other part, her heart is willing her to stay. It isn't like she's never thought this way about him before.


	4. Chapter 3

**Words Written You Never Read**

 _Chapter 3:_

"Is it really that hard to believe that someone of substance might actually want to spend their lives with you?" Nathan asks Brooke intently, "I know I'm being presumptuous here, but how will we know if this can work or not if we don't at least try?"

"Nathan-" Brooke protests.

"Dance with me?" Nathan motions for her to join him in the small dining room, the lights begin to flicker. "It's really starting to come down out there isn't it?"

Brooke instantly hears the wind howl and the thunder roar to life, "Nathan what are we doing?"

"Don't think about it so much Davis, stop playing around in that pretty little head of yours and dance with me." Nathan kinks his eyebrow in her direction, "I'm not going to ask you again." Before Brooke could answer the lights flicker again and stay off this time, the room was now dark and quiet.

Haley makes her way outside the small regional airport that welcomed her back to Tree Hill. She looks at her phone, no signal. The storm is really starting to come down, she's surprised they were able to land at all. She tries Nathan's cell phone again it rings once and disconnects, "Damnit." Haley mutters to herself, "how am I going to get home now?" She walks back inside and heads to the help desk, "Hi, is there any way you can call me a cab? My phone isn't getting any signal and I can't get a hold of my husband."

"Of course ma'am, it will be just a few minutes." The lady at the desk replies with a smile before picking up the phone.

"Terrific, thank you." Haley responds in kind, "this will teach me to come home early and surprise my husband."

Brooke stood in the darkness, waiting for her eyes to adjust. "I'm not asking you again Davis, dance with me" Nathan calls out in front of her.

"I can't see anything." Brooke huffs, "How are we supposed to dance if we can't see each other?"

Nathan heads to her and wraps his arms around her waist, "can you see me now?"

Brooke's skin burns under his touch, "yes," she gulps. "Nathan we need to talk about this."

"Not tonight," Nathan leads her to the kitchen and lights a candle. The soft glow illuminates his face as he takes her delicate hand in his, "just be in this moment with me. Right here, right now. We can face reality tomorrow."

Brooke looks into his twinkling blue eyes and nods her head, "this evening has not gone the way I thought it would go, so why stop now?" Brooke reaches for his hand and beams, "I would love to."

Nathan didn't hesitate for fear of Brooke changing her mind. He placed his hands at her waist again and they began to sway to the soft melodious sound of the rain. 'Is this really happening?' he wonders to himself, 'Brooke Davis is in my arms and it isn't a prank, or juvenile silliness… It's real. Nathan presses his forehead to Brooke, "you're making me the happiest man in the world right now Brooke, I hope you realize that."

Brooke bites her lip and stares up into his eyes, she rubs her hand along the collar of his polo shirt. She can't help but drift to the thoughts racing around her mind, 'did Nathan Scott really truly have feelings for me?' 'Was this sinking feelings in my stomach because I was afraid to feel for him what he professed only a few hours ago to feel for me?' 'Has it always been Nathan - is that why I have floated from random guy to random guy for all of these years?'

"What did I tell you about that mind of yours?"

Brooke bites her lip again, she's caught. They have been dancing for what felt like hours and all she wants to focus on is the soft beating of their two hearts, she wills herself to just let go. She brings both hands to Nathan's face and kisses him, her mind is screaming for her to stop - but her heart is telling her it will all be alright. Nathan is here and he isn't going anywhere. "I want to try this with you. See where life takes us."

Nathan pulls away, "Are you sure?" He asks with enthusiasm, Brooke answered with a wordless yes. He kisses her again with fervor, running his hands through her hair. He lets his hands drift to every inch of the outline of her body. Brooke giggles and he picks her up and pulls her to him. She wraps her legs around his waist and moans when his lips find her neck and collarbone. After a few seconds Nathan releases her and struggles to catch his breath.

Brooke's lips are stinging and she wants nothing more than access to Nathan's head, 'what is he thinking about?' she wonders. He looks down at her, lust in his eyes and she knows what he wants because she wants it too. She grants him access to her mouth again and Nathan slowly walks them back towards the bedroom, aside from the soft slides of his stride the only sound Brooke hears is the rain beating down outside and their clothes falling to the floor.

Haley looks down at her watch, she has been waiting for a cab for over an hour. "I just want to go home," she grumbles with a kick of her boot. A bright yellow cab pulls up to the curb, "finally."

"Where to miss?" The cabbie asks when Haley slides into the backseat.

"1256 French Street, Tree Hill please."

The cab pulls into the road leading out of the airport, "I should have you there in no time."

"Thank you." Haley closes her eyes and sinks further into her seat. 'I have honestly missed Tree Hill,' she tells herself. 'I have missed all of it, I have missed the town, the people, my friends, my family and especially Nathan. I ended the tour early to be here to show my re-commitment to our marriage. I know he has been distant and has been feeling like we failed but I think the counseling is starting to work.' She told her tour manager some things were more important to her than the tour and left after their last show and hadn't looked back. She knew her marriage was on unsteady ground at the moment and she couldn't wait to get home and tell Nathan that she was finally ready to settle down and start a family. He was going to be so excited.

"Thank you so much sir, safe travels." Haley says as the cab parks in front of the driveway. Haley retrieves her bags and runs quickly to the front door, getting soaked in the process. She puts her key in the door and lets herself in, she reaches for a lightswitch and nothing happens. "Damn storm," Haley sighs. She heads to the kitchen to grab a flashlight, but decides to just head to the bedroom first. "It's late, he's probably asleep anyway. We can worry about the lack of power in the morning," Haley yawns and heads to the bedroom down the hall. "Why is the door shut, Nathan never shuts the door."

Nathan tucks the sheets between them and let's out a deep breath, "that was amazing Davis." He plays with her hair and kisses her collarbone, "I wanted to take you out on a date first but-"  
"Are you complaining right now hot shot?" Brooke props herself up on her elbows.

"No ma'am I'm not." Nathan grins, "I haven't felt this good in months. I know you think I'm insane for saying this already but I love you Brooke, I think a part of me always has."

Brooke closes her eyes, she knows he means it and smiles, "I love you too Nathan. You're one of my best friends, thinking of this becoming something else makes me just elated. I have always been afraid of letting anyone in, I am very guarded but I want to open my heart to you completely." Brooke leans in and kisses Nathan's lips, stubble tickling her cheek.

"I knew I heard your voice," Haley says, "Nathan I'm home!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Words Written You Never Read**

 _Chapter 5:_

"I still cannot believe we are married, I feel like I'm in a dream." She looks to the man at the opposite side of the loveseat, "But please don't pinch me - if I never wake it it's fine with me." Last week Peyton Sawyer and Julian Baker eloped in a little chapel in Maine. The bed and breakfast they stayed in had been breathtaking and when Julian proposed Peyton immediately said yes without even a drop of hesitation. Her father was stateside for the first time in months and luckily was able to be there for the ceremony. Peyton sits up straight and leans into him, "look at this one; it's on a beautiful tree lined street - 3 bedrooms, 3.5 baths with a large patio overlooking the backyard and a pool. It's in our price range and it's on Mulberry Road, that's only a few streets over from my father's house. What do you think?"

"Let's contact the listing agent and schedule a walkthrough." Julian says, kissing her forehead.

"Already on top of it Mr. Baker. We have an appointment on Friday at 3:00pm, it was her first available time." Peyton bites her lip, "Do you think that means there's a lot of interest? Can we just put in an offer right now?"

"No," Julian shakes his head, "If that house is meant to be it will be. I mean look at us Peyton, fate brought us together didn't it?"

Peyton's mind drifted to the day they met, she was working in the file room of the label she was interning for. Her and Lucas had just gotten into a huge fight, all they had been doing in those last few months was fight. Julian was meeting one of the executives about the possible use of an artist's song in his upcoming movie and had taken a wrong turn. She showed him where he needed to be and he told her he would love to see her again, it was in that moment she remembered she had a boyfriend. It was only a few short weeks later that Lucas flew out to California to surprise her and proposed - marrying Lucas had always been the plan but instead of saying yes her mind hesitated and she thought of Julian. Now single and feeling alone, Peyton ran into Julian again and agreed to coffee. Three months later here she is, newly married and renamed Peyton Elizabeth Baker, starting her own record label - Red Bedroom Records and starting her life as the wife of a famous Hollywood director, life couldn't get any better.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Julian asks, feeling dejected.

"Hmmm?" Peyton grins, "I'm sorry I was just thinking of our whirlwind romance. I am so glad we travelled a little before settling back home. What's on the agenda today?"

"I have a few work calls to make about my next project." Julian answers, "What do you have going on?"

"I really need to get in touch with Haley, I haven't heard from her in a few weeks. She mentioned leaving the tour early and flying home. I should have spoken to her by now."

"Great," Julian kisses her hand, "Go make your calls, I'm going to check on the film location and we can _meet up_ a little later." Peyton giggles as Julian kisses her neck, before moving to her collarbone.

 _Haley washes her hands and splashes water on her face, "pull it together Haley Bob." Haley wanted nothing more than to shake this cold that has taken ahold of her. "It must be all the greasy food," she muses, "Or it's the constant change in weather because of the short turnaround between tour dates." No one else is sick, Haley pouted. She had received her travel itinerary and couldn't wait to get back to Tree Hill, hopefully being back at home would be just what she needed to return to normal._

"Is there anything worse than a doctor's office?" Haley asks aloud, "Yes, yes there is something worse than a doctor's office, there's a doctor's office wirth creepy clown pictures everywhere you turn." She turns at the sound of gentle knocking on the door.

"Hello Ms. James, sorry to keep you waiting. We are a little short handed today." The doctor smiles in her direction and opens the file in her hands, "your reason for coming by this morning was because you have been feeling sick lately is that correct?" Haley nods, "could you be more specific please?"

Haley fidgets a little, "Well first things first, it's actually Mrs. Scott - that must have slipped my mind when I filled out my paperwork. As far as this sickness goes it started about a month ago, I was away on business, I'm a musician. I figured it was just the weather or how hectic my schedule has been recently, I decided to come home when the dizzy spells started and I fainted backstage."

"I see," the doctor flipped to the second page, "when you set your appointment my nurses ordered blood work correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." Haley sucked in a sharp breath, "what is it doctor?"

"I have the results right here, congratulations Mrs. Scott you're pregnant."

Haley snaps to attention and feels the color leave her face, "what?" She didn't hear the answer before a beautiful memory hit her like a ton of bricks…

" _I would love a little girl with your eyes and my hair, or a boy with your smile and my thirst for knowledge." She patted her still flat abdomen and laughed, "I could be pregnant right now."_

 _Nathan pulled her small frame into his loving arms, "It will happen when it happens Hales."_

"Mrs. Scott are you feeling alright? It's been in my experience that most expectant mother's are taken aback by the news, were you trying to conceive?"

Haley shakes her head, "No - it's just one of those happy accidents I suppose. And thank you doctor I am very happy." She chokes back the tears she was failing to hold in and smiles, "so what do we do next?" A few minutes later Haley left her doctor's office with a prescription for prenatal vitamins and an appointment card. She unlocked the driver's side door and got inside her car, she took out her phone and quickly dials the one person she has always been able to count on, "Hey Luke, can we talk?"

Brooke and Nathan have been quietly seeing each other for the past few weeks now. They have gotten incredibly close, she's extremely happy and he's been hinting about cohabitation for a few days now. Life could not be sweeter… Brooke shakes off the day dreams when she hears her cell phone ring, "she lives! Hello there P. Sawyer, how's everything going, I haven't heard from you in like forever I have so much to tell you."

"First things first B. Davis," Peyton begins, "it's P. Baker now - Julian and I got married! You met him once before when you were in California, he's a movie director."

Brooke practically screamed into the receiver, "Oh my goodness Peyton, that's incredible news. Congratulations, I am so happy for you. We need to meet soon to catch up, when are you free I will come to you."

"That's the other piece of news, we moved back to Tree Hill!" Peyton paused to hear Brooke scream again, "We're looking at potential real estate in the next few days. How about we meet up at Karen's on Saturday, I can't wait to see you bestie."

"It's a date," Brooke writes in her day planner, "I'll see you at Karen's on Saturday. Let's say 1:15pm, after the lunch rush?"

"Sounds like a plan, see you then."

Listening to Haley rehash the last few weeks of events is enough to make me want to cut both Brooke and my good for nothing brother Nathan from my life completely. And to think they are just flaunting their adulterous relationship, without a care in the world all around Tree Hill for everyone to see, knowing full well that Haley is suffering due to the damage they caused. I can only imagine the state Haley is in emotionally and mentally, this is all too much for one person to shoulder, lord knows how she did it these last few weeks without telling anyone. I make a snap decision and decided to offer up my house to Haley, she should just stay with me while she sorts everything out. I just want her to know that I am here for her and that she has someone on her side, fingers crossed she's willing to hear me out.

"I appreciate the offer Luke, but I have to talk to Nathan. He needs to know I'm pregnant. When I first found out I admit I was angry and I didn't want to tell him out of spite, but that wouldn't be fair to our unborn child. I need to at least give him the option to be involved or not." Haley nods her head, "I was going to just call him, but I know in my heart this isn't telephone news. We always planned on starting a family, I just never expected it to be like this." She turns down the street of Nathan's new apartment and let's out a deep breath, she looks up to the skies and sees the sun breaking through the clouds, "The sun is out Luke, that's got to be a good sign. I'm at Nathan's, I'll call you when I leave." Haley disconnects the call and heads to the door.

Nathan is sitting at the dining room table in his newly rented bachelor pad, he's staring at the divorce papers in front of him wondering why he hasn't signed them yet. He traces his fingers over the tags directing him to the line where just one signature ends his marriage to Haley James forever. He picks up the pen and realizes his hand is shaking, "pull it together Nathan. You have moved on, you want to build a relationship with Brooke, that can't happen until this is finished." He picks up the pen again when he hears a knock at the door. He gets up from the table and calls out, "Who is it?" He smiles at the woman on the other side of the screen door, "Haley? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in, we need to talk and I was in the neighborhood." She peers behind him, "Are you alone?"

Nathan rubs the scruff on his cheeks, "Yeah, Brooke isn't here if that's what you're getting at."

Haley sits her purse down on the coffee table, the place is minimally furnished. It didn't look as if Brooke was living here with him, the place certainly lacked a woman's touch. "So there is no really good way to say this so I'm just going to blurt it out, I went to the doctor's today and I'm pregnant." Haley watches on as Nathan's eyes widen, "Surprise."

Nathan takes a seat on the couch next to Haley, "wow… so you're saying you're pregnant and it happened the last time we were together before you went back on tour?"

"Yes, that's right." Haley gulps, "I know this pregnancy isn't ideal, we are in the process of getting a divorce and this is the last thing either of us expected, but before I make any final decisions I wanted to be sure that you heard about it from me. Small towns and all, I'm sure someone is going to gossip about it. I need you to know that I will never keep our child away from you, all I need to know now is how much involvement do you want? And there really is no pressure on my end, if you say none that's okay too."

Nathan was taken aback by her stern tone, as if he wasn't confused enough with all the emotions bubbling at the surface over their pending divorce, now there was a baby in the middle of it. He had always sworn that no matter what the sins of his father Dan Scott would not be his, he would be the most attentive father the world has ever known. 'But what the hell does this mean for my relationship with Haley,' Nathan thought to himself, shaking his head, 'and how is this going to affect my relationship with Brooke?' "Well obviously I want to be completely involved Haley, this is our child for crying out loud. I want to be there for everything. When is your next doctor's appointment?"

"Great," Haley let out a sigh of relief, "I'm so happy to hear you say that Nathan, honestly I am. My appointment card is in the car, I can go get it or I can text it to you later?"

"Texting it to me is fine," Nathan replies gruffly, before standing up. His stomach was already in knots earlier, now he felt like he might buckle over at any second. He walks Haley to the door, "thank you for telling me. I'll talk to you later, goodbye Haley."

Brooke hadn't looked up from her tablet and almost ran right into Haley, "I have the most amazing news."

"What are you doing here?" Haley asks harshly.


	6. Chapter 5

**Words Written You Never Read**

 _Chapter 6:_

Nathan looks up and sees Brooke standing in the doorway, "Brooke."

Brooke turns to leave, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company. I'll call you tonight, sorry I disturbed you."

'Why does life keep throwing me these curve balls?' Nathan wonders, 'I wanted time to come up with a way to explain all of this and clearly that isn't going to happen.' "Brooke you don't have to go. Haley just stopped by with some news."

"Okay," Brooke bit her bottom lip, "What kind of news? Is there a hold up with the divorce?"

Haley laughs behind Nathan and he puts up his arm to silence her, "No it doesn't _directly_ affect the divorce, but it is good news."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at Nathan, the happiness from before is quickly fading, "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," Haley blurts out, "And it's Nathan's… Surprise."

Nathan shoots Haley a look of annoyance before turning back to where Brooke was just standing, "Brooke wait! Let me explain please!"

Brooke found herself speechless by the unexpected announcement. She opened her mouth but no words could be uttered. She shook her head and walked back out the front door without looking back.

Nathan takes a seat on the couch and puts his head in his hands, "Jesus Christ" He yells out in frustration, How is this happening right now?"

Haley sits down next to him and pats his back, "So would you like a boy or a girl?"

"Do we have to do this right now Hales?" Nathan huffs, "Healthy - I'm fine with either."

"Do you want me to leave?" Haley asks gently, "If you need to go after Brooke I can just go home. We can talk about the logistics later."

Nathan shrugs, "No, you can stay. I know Brooke, she isn't going to want to talk to me right now. She has to process everything, then when she's ready we can have it out."

"Sounds exhausting," Haley states, "It was strange at the doctor's office this afternoon. I had to correct the doctors because I wrote Haley James, but that isn't accurate. I am still technically Haley James Scott, which brings us to our next topic, why haven't you signed the papers? It's been nearly a month Nathan - you wanted this. And it's obvious you and Brooke have moved on, so what is the hold up?"

"Honestly… Every time I attempt to sign them my hand goes numb and it's like I forget my own name. I have loved you for a long time Haley, it's hard to let all of that go."

"You wanted this Nathan, I didn't." Haley says in a telling tone.

"I know." Nathan shakes his head, "I know I have to just sign them so we can move on and then you come over here and tell me that you're pregnant… What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Haley moves in closer to him and places her head on his shoulder, "To tell you the truth I haven't signed my copies either. I keep thinking that maybe I overreacted or that I agreed to the divorce to quickly. I mean, there has to be a reason why you developed feelings for Brooke in the first place. We haven't even talked about it."

Nathan's shoulders fall under her touch, "Brooke Davis is like a magnet. I have always been drawn to her in one way or another and when we were having problems…" Nathan trails off, willing himself not to finish that sentence. His feelings for Brooke were real, his feelings for Haley were real - he knew one thing for certain right now his stomach was in knots and for the first time in his life he was conflicted over the next move he should make.

"I can't tell you what to do Nathan but I can _remind_ you of a few things; our connection has always been strong, we are our best selves when we're together. I have loved you for the last seven years, all couples have growing pains, that's normal. Plus I know with the baby on the way, our bond - that connection - will only continue to grow." Haley kisses Nathan's cheek, "Everything I have said over the last few months has been because I was hurt and angry. I resented you for being upset that I went on tour and I acted out, but I have never stopped loving you and I know you can feel it too. You've hardly taken your eyes off of me since I got here."

Haley's word rang out in his mind and he looked at her - really looked at her. "You're so beautiful Haley, you're practically glowing." The whole world could have fallen away at this very moment and neither of them would have noticed, all that matters right now is their history; their history with each other, in this house and the new life growing inside Haley that would be a little piece of both of them. Nathan closes his eyes and reaches for Haley's hand, "I love you too Haley. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Haley presses her head to Nathan's and they kiss. At first it's tender and soft then builds to intense and ravenous. She runs her hands down Nathan's arms, "I missed you so much, being apart shattered me."

Nathan pulls at her dress, "I take it all back, I want to be with you Haley. I'm sorry. Always and forever." He rubs his hand along her slightly swollen abdomen. He pulls her down to him on the couch and they continue to kiss and touch without a care in the world.

Brooke looks down at her steering wheel; she pulled off the highway almost twenty-five minutes ago. She pulls out a small package of tissues and blots at her eyes. Against her better judgement she had decided to go back to Nathan's house and hear him out. She was known for storming off when the unexpected happened and she was trying to change her patten. No matter how hard she closes her eyes she can't get the image of Haley stradling Nathan's lap out of her mind. They had made love on that couch in almost that exact spot not even twenty-four hours before. She placed her hand over her mouth and sought refuge in her car. She peeled out of the carport so fast she was surprised she hadn't connected with any other cars, she was smart enough to pull off the road when her vision blurred with tears. With her car resting in park, Brooke placed her head on the wheel and cried. Now she was ready to move forward, she pulled down the visor and wiped the smudged make up from her cheeks, "Nathan and Haley are having a baby," she said out loud. "No matter what happens they are going to be a family now forever." Her mind drifts momentarily to her own inadequacies, "I need to get the hell out of Tree Hill - coming home was clearly a mistake."

"So…" Haley bites her lip and pulls her dress back over her head, "What happens now?" She nestles in next to him and she can feel his heart racing through his back.

"I don't know." Nathan sighs, his mind keep thinking about Brooke and the way he just betrayed her. 'She's been in love with Lucas since we were seventeen,' he tells himself, 'I'm sure in time she'll understand.' "I think we should table all the divorce talk for now, no reason to put any additional stress on you and the baby." Haley nods, "I would like to maybe start over and try dating again. Then if it still doesn't work out we can figure out co-parenting when the baby is born."

"Sounds good to me." Haley stands up and throws her hair back into a ponytail, "What are we going to tell people? I mean people around town clearly know we were planning to divorce."

"Brooke and I kept things quiet, I don't think anyone except for our closest friends knew what was going on."

"Well that's something at least." Haley groans, "I don't want to tell anything about the baby until we have a better grasp on what we as a couple are going to do."

"Who all knows that you're pregnant?" Nathan wonders as he buttons his shirt.

"Just you, the doctor obviously and Brooke." Haley lies, she can't tell him right now that she told his brother first. He would never understand and she didn't want to cause an argument.

"Great," Nathan smiles, "So baby Scott is our little secret. No one will be sharing our news until we are ready."

"Well, Brooke knows." Haley gently reminds him for the second time, "One of us is going to have to tell her not to say anything to anyone."

Nathan cocks an eyebrow in Haley's direction, "Brooke isn't going to tell anyone. Come on Hales, you know her… She would never do that."

"I didn't think she would ever put the moves on my husband either and look how that turned out?" Haley pouts, "I can talk to her if you want me too."

"No, I don't think it will be a problem." Nathan stretches his arms over his head, "Would you mind handing me my cell phone? I need to call Lucas back, he's been blowing up my phone for the last two hours."

Haley hesitates a moment, she knows why Lucas is calling, "I have a better idea." She silences Nathan's ringer, and pushes him down to the couch, "How about we celebrate reconnecting a little bit longer?"

"Hello and welcome to opening of the brand new location of Clothes Over Bros. Los Angeles." The crowd cheers and claps as Brooke waits for them to die down before continuing. With the flash bulbs creating a delicate glow of ambient light she clears her throat, "I am Brooke Davis and - owner and director of Clothes Over Bros and I will be conducting a live Q & A at this time." As if on cue a swarm of hands raise all at once. Brooke gestures to her press secretary to field the questions in a timely fashion.

A woman wearing black horn rimmed glasses lowers her hand and says, "First let me just say thank you so much for taking my question Miss Davis."

Brooke nods in approval, "Of course."

"I was just curious out of all the possible avenues you could have chosen for a career why did you choose fashion design? And I know I read once before that you started Clothes Over Bros to get over your first real heartbreak, are you still in contact with that gentleman and if so what happened to him?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Words Written You Never Read**

 _Chapter 6:_

Nathan looks up and sees Brooke standing in the doorway, "Brooke."

Brooke turns to leave, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company. I'll call you tonight, sorry I disturbed you."

'Why does life keep throwing me these curve balls?' Nathan wonders, 'I wanted time to come up with a way to explain all of this and clearly that isn't going to happen.' "Brooke you don't have to go. Haley just stopped by with some news."

"Okay," Brooke bit her bottom lip, "What kind of news? Is there a hold up with the divorce?"

Haley laughs behind Nathan and he puts up his arm to silence her, "No it doesn't _directly_ affect the divorce, but it is good news."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at Nathan, the happiness from before is quickly fading, "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," Haley blurts out, "And it's Nathan's… Surprise."

Nathan shoots Haley a look of annoyance before turning back to where Brooke was just standing, "Brooke wait! Let me explain please!"

Brooke found herself speechless by the unexpected announcement. She opened her mouth but no words could be uttered. She shook her head and walked back out the front door without looking back.

Nathan takes a seat on the couch and puts his head in his hands, "Jesus Christ" He yells out in frustration, How is this happening right now?"

Haley sits down next to him and pats his back, "So would you like a boy or a girl?"

"Do we have to do this right now Hales?" Nathan huffs, "Healthy - I'm fine with either."

"Do you want me to leave?" Haley asks gently, "If you need to go after Brooke I can just go home. We can talk about the logistics later."

Nathan shrugs, "No, you can stay. I know Brooke, she isn't going to want to talk to me right now. She has to process everything, then when she's ready we can have it out."

"Sounds exhausting," Haley states, "It was strange at the doctor's office this afternoon. I had to correct the doctors because I wrote Haley James, but that isn't accurate. I am still technically Haley James Scott, which brings us to our next topic, why haven't you signed the papers? It's been nearly a month Nathan - you wanted this. And it's obvious you and Brooke have moved on, so what is the hold up?"

"Honestly… Every time I attempt to sign them my hand goes numb and it's like I forget my own name. I have loved you for a long time Haley, it's hard to let all of that go."

"You wanted this Nathan, I didn't." Haley says in a telling tone.

"I know." Nathan shakes his head, "I know I have to just sign them so we can move on and then you come over here and tell me that you're pregnant… What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Haley moves in closer to him and places her head on his shoulder, "To tell you the truth I haven't signed my copies either. I keep thinking that maybe I overreacted or that I agreed to the divorce to quickly. I mean, there has to be a reason why you developed feelings for Brooke in the first place. We haven't even talked about it."

Nathan's shoulders fall under her touch, "Brooke Davis is like a magnet. I have always been drawn to her in one way or another and when we were having problems…" Nathan trails off, willing himself not to finish that sentence. His feelings for Brooke were real, his feelings for Haley were real - he knew one thing for certain right now his stomach was in knots and for the first time in his life he was conflicted over the next move he should make.

"I can't tell you what to do Nathan but I can _remind_ you of a few things; our connection has always been strong, we are our best selves when we're together. I have loved you for the last seven years, all couples have growing pains, that's normal. Plus I know with the baby on the way, our bond - that connection - will only continue to grow." Haley kisses Nathan's cheek, "Everything I have said over the last few months has been because I was hurt and angry. I resented you for being upset that I went on tour and I acted out, but I have never stopped loving you and I know you can feel it too. You've hardly taken your eyes off of me since I got here."

Haley's word rang out in his mind and he looked at her - really looked at her. "You're so beautiful Haley, you're practically glowing." The whole world could have fallen away at this very moment and neither of them would have noticed, all that matters right now is their history; their history with each other, in this house and the new life growing inside Haley that would be a little piece of both of them. Nathan closes his eyes and reaches for Haley's hand, "I love you too Haley. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Haley presses her head to Nathan's and they kiss. At first it's tender and soft then builds to intense and ravenous. She runs her hands down Nathan's arms, "I missed you so much, being apart shattered me."

Nathan pulls at her dress, "I take it all back, I want to be with you Haley. I'm sorry. Always and forever." He rubs his hand along her slightly swollen abdomen. He pulls her down to him on the couch and they continue to kiss and touch without a care in the world.

Brooke looks down at her steering wheel; she pulled off the highway almost twenty-five minutes ago. She pulls out a small package of tissues and blots at her eyes. Against her better judgement she had decided to go back to Nathan's house and hear him out. She was known for storming off when the unexpected happened and she was trying to change her patten. No matter how hard she closes her eyes she can't get the image of Haley stradling Nathan's lap out of her mind. They had made love on that couch in almost that exact spot not even twenty-four hours before. She placed her hand over her mouth and sought refuge in her car. She peeled out of the carport so fast she was surprised she hadn't connected with any other cars, she was smart enough to pull off the road when her vision blurred with tears. With her car resting in park, Brooke placed her head on the wheel and cried. Now she was ready to move forward, she pulled down the visor and wiped the smudged make up from her cheeks, "Nathan and Haley are having a baby," she said out loud. "No matter what happens they are going to be a family now forever." Her mind drifts momentarily to her own inadequacies, "I need to get the hell out of Tree Hill - coming home was clearly a mistake."

"So…" Haley bites her lip and pulls her dress back over her head, "What happens now?" She nestles in next to him and she can feel his heart racing through his back.

"I don't know." Nathan sighs, his mind keep thinking about Brooke and the way he just betrayed her. 'She's been in love with Lucas since we were seventeen,' he tells himself, 'I'm sure in time she'll understand.' "I think we should table all the divorce talk for now, no reason to put any additional stress on you and the baby." Haley nods, "I would like to maybe start over and try dating again. Then if it still doesn't work out we can figure out co-parenting when the baby is born."

"Sounds good to me." Haley stands up and throws her hair back into a ponytail, "What are we going to tell people? I mean people around town clearly know we were planning to divorce."

"Brooke and I kept things quiet, I don't think anyone except for our closest friends knew what was going on."

"Well that's something at least." Haley groans, "I don't want to tell anything about the baby until we have a better grasp on what we as a couple are going to do."

"Who all knows that you're pregnant?" Nathan wonders as he buttons his shirt.

"Just you, the doctor obviously and Brooke." Haley lies, she can't tell him right now that she told his brother first. He would never understand and she didn't want to cause an argument.

"Great," Nathan smiles, "So baby Scott is our little secret. No one will be sharing our news until we are ready."

"Well, Brooke knows." Haley gently reminds him for the second time, "One of us is going to have to tell her not to say anything to anyone."

Nathan cocks an eyebrow in Haley's direction, "Brooke isn't going to tell anyone. Come on Hales, you know her… She would never do that."

"I didn't think she would ever put the moves on my husband either and look how that turned out?" Haley pouts, "I can talk to her if you want me too."

"No, I don't think it will be a problem." Nathan stretches his arms over his head, "Would you mind handing me my cell phone? I need to call Lucas back, he's been blowing up my phone for the last two hours."

Haley hesitates a moment, she knows why Lucas is calling, "I have a better idea." She silences Nathan's ringer, and pushes him down to the couch, "How about we celebrate reconnecting a little bit longer?"

"Hello and welcome to opening of the brand new location of Clothes Over Bros. Los Angeles." The crowd cheers and claps as Brooke waits for them to die down before continuing. With the flash bulbs creating a delicate glow of ambient light she clears her throat, "I am Brooke Davis and - owner and director of Clothes Over Bros and I will be conducting a live Q & A at this time." As if on cue a swarm of hands raise all at once. Brooke gestures to her press secretary to field the questions in a timely fashion.

A woman wearing black horn rimmed glasses lowers her hand and says, "First let me just say thank you so much for taking my question Miss Davis."

Brooke nods in approval, "Of course."

"I was just curious out of all the possible avenues you could have chosen for a career why did you choose fashion design? And I know I read once before that you started Clothes Over Bros to get over your first real heartbreak, are you still in contact with that gentleman and if so what happened to him?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Words Written You Never Read**

Chapter 7:

Brooke feels her cheeks grow hot, thinking of Lucas now makes her angry over the last time they saw each other in New York. She clears her throat and remembers her lips on hers, she makes a mental note that she needs to have her head examined, it hasn't even been two months since I shared my bed with Nathan. "Lucas and I haven't spoken in a few months but between us girls," Brooke smiles, "And everyone in this room what Lucas and I have now is a mutual respect for one another and a lasting friendship that I hold dear to my heart." What she fails to divulge is the repeated attempts he has recently made to contact her. Everyone in Tree Hill has…

"To answer the second part of your question, I picked fashion design because clothes are my creative outlet. They have always been my way of communicating and expressing my moods, my interests, my causes. Just last year I worked on a campaign near and dear to my heart - Zero is Not a Size. Next year I have a charitable cause I'm currently in meetings with that will really knock everyone's socks off."

After fielding thirty more minutes worth of questions Brooke looks over at her publicist and is being signaled to wrap it up, "I'll only be able to take three more questions this afternoon." She gets through the rest of the afternoon relatively unscathed and headed back to the house in the hills she was currently renting. She looked out at her tiny garden and longed for her yard back in Tree Hill. Things had started coming together again in Tree Hill before it all went to hell in a handbasket and she ran away. There was a hole in her heart where Nathan Scott used to live and she wasn't sure how to fill it… Then as fate would have it, Lucas began to call.

"We are homeowners, it's official." Peyton cooed in Julian's direction before returning to the loveseat with a bowl of piping hot popcorn. After hours of moving and unpacking the last few boxes the two lovebirds decided to enjoy the first night in their new place cuddled up watching some of their favorite movies.

Peyton yawns when the credits to their third movie begins to roll, "I was thinking…"

"That's dangerous." Peyton cackles.

"Not funny." Julian grins, "We picked a great big house for our starter home, what are we going to do with the spare bedrooms?"

Peyton hadn't been expecting this conversation to happen so soon, "Ummm."

Julian stands up from the couch and stretches his arms over his head, "I was thinking one of the smaller bedrooms could easily be converted into an art studio - where all the magic happens. It can double as your home office away from Red Bedroom and the spare bedroom adjacent to it would be ideal for my office. That just leaves the biggest spare bedroom."

"The bedroom off the master bedroom?" Peyton ventures. Julian nods, "Well I was thinking we could use that room for a future child. I would love to adopt, I know I've told you this before, but I was adopted and I think it's a beautiful thing you can do to give a needy child a loving home. I would really love to adopt an older child, I feel like they get pushed aside a lot of the time because people want babies."

"Babies schmabies." Julian shrugs. "How about we look into fostering first? Then we can figure out the logistics of adoption."

"I like that idea," Peyton muses. "I know it's a lengthy process; there's home evaluations and parental screenings." Peyton fidgets with the hem of her shirt and bites her bottom lip, "I have a secret."

"Spill it." Julian laughs.

"I was in town yesterday and I met a young girl currently residing in a group home, it's like foster care for older children. Her name is Zoey, bright girl - has an affinity for classic rock, but she's guarded and appears to be lonely. I watched her while she was in the cafe and I can tell she has a good heart Julian, she just slipped through the cracks and no one gave her a chance." Peyton closes her eyes and pictures Zoey sitting at the counter nursing her glass of water and staring at the back of a record she just purchased. She has light brown curly hair, green eyes, tan skin and a beautiful dimpled smile. "She is probably about 14 or 15."

Julian looks down at her, "I don't know honey, you seem to already have your mind set on bringing her home with us. What if she's happy in the group home?"

"No child would be happy living in a group home." Peyton shot back.

"How about I make you a deal… We explore all avenues, including fostering Zoey and we will go with whatever pans out first."

"See this is why I married you." Peyton leans into his arms and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

Haley entered the small second bedroom that was slowly being converted into a nursery, "It's time to pick a color," she rubbed her swollen abdomen and sat down on the floor next to Nathan. "I like yellow, orange and green."

"Why can't we just find out the gender?" Nathan wonders.

Haley had insisted they wait until the birth, so so far everything was gender neutral. "It's too early to find out the gender." She says guiltily.

"At your last appointment they said they might be able to tell if we really wanted to know." Nathan reasons, "Please Haley you know how I am with surprises."

Did she ever, the guilt she had been feeling for months was starting to come up more often. As time ticked on she truly wondered if she had it in her to pull the rug out from under Nathan and break his heart with the truth. "You heard the doctors Nathan, it's best to wait until the twentieth week. We're almost there," She gulps, "Maybe you can change my mind before then."

Nathan gives her a sloppy wet kiss on the lips, "You know that I have ways of making you talk Haley James."

She hadn't expected to feel this happy again with Nathan, they were actively working to rebuild their relationship and every day it grew stronger. As the days turned into months they drifted further and further away from the plot she had hatched to get back at him for breaking her heart first, now the guilt she felt over her actions was eating her up inside with no end in sight. "I know." She could feel hot tears stinging her eyes and she hoped Nathan didn't see.

Nathan laughs and sees the look Haley was trying her best to conceal, "What's the matter Haley, is it the baby?"

Haley covers her face and lets out an uncomfortable giggle, "I'm fine," She pats her stomach, "We're fine. I just can't believe that in a few short months the baby will be here."

"I know," Nathan grins, "We're going to be parents. That still feels so surreal to say out loud, can you believe it?" The look of pride now on his face made Haley feel even worse about what she was going to have to do sooner rather than later.


	9. Chapter 8

**Words Written You Never Read**

Chapter 8:

Brooke had been laughing so much her ribs throbbed with each new cackle and giggle. In spite of how things ended the last time they saw each other being in the company of Lucas Scott had made for an enjoyable evening thus far. They just finished dinner at an unknown restaurant walking distance from Brooke's place in the city. The service, food and wine selections had been lovely. "I'm glad you didn't take no for an answer," Brooke said before linking her arm with his as they started walking down the block. He had been calling for a few weeks, but Brooke had refused to answer. Lucas, ever persistent when he was after something, started calling Brooke's assistant and publicist until she relented.

Lucas twirled Brooke around and smiled down at her, "By the time I returned home to Tree Hill you had vanished without a trace and when I realized we were both going to be in LA at the same time there was no way I was going to pass up an opportunity to catch up."

Brooke hated to admit it but she had truly missed him, missed their playfulness and the carefree attitude that practically oozes from him. She hasn't felt this comfortable since... She stops walking and does the best she can to just be here in the moment with Lucas. She was so proud of him and all of his success; two best selling novels, a third book near completion and yet he still managed to remain himself in spite of it all. "I was sorry to hear about you and Lindsey."

Lucas retrieved his car keys from his pants and shrugs, "It's alright, she was a rebound and when that reality set in we realized we weren't right for each other."

Brooke buckles her seat belt and waits for Lucas to get in the car, when he puts the key in the ignition Adele's _When We Were Young_ is playing on the radio. Brooke closes her eyes and looses herself in the powerful lyrics. "Looking back would you have ever thought we would be here right now? I mean look at us Lucas, we're two of the most successful people from our graduating class."

Lucas turns down Brooke's street, "All I know is that I'm glad we're still friends. I don't care about all the success." Brooke gives him a side eye stare, "Alright, fine the notoriety has its perks but without all of my friends from back home who would I have to share it with?" He pulls into the driveway and turns off the car, "Look at me Brooke; I live alone, I travel a lot for my books, it gets lonely. I would kill for a little bit of personal success, I'm about _this_ close to hiring a professional girlfriend."

Brooke laughs again and grabs her side, "I don't think I'm going to need crunch class at all for the rest of the week." She got out of the car and Lucas closes the door behind her - ever the gentleman.

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight, I had fun." Lucas said as they reach the front door.

Brooke pulls Lucas in for a hug, and it felt so safe and familiar, "thank you for insisting. I needed this trust me. Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Brooke, please don't make me work so hard next time I'm in town." Lucas waited until Brooke was safely inside before turning back to his car and driving off.

Brooke sighs heavily and heads upstairs to change into her most comfortable set of pajamas. She pulls her hair up into a top knot and settles into bed. She takes her phone out of her purse and smiled, Peyton finally posted a few wedding pictures on her Instagram. 'I'm jealous of her happiness' Brooke tells herself with a frown. She can't help herself when she clicks on Haley's and there are pictures of her with Nathan. She is noticeably pregnant in all of the them, "how can she already be that big?" She wondered out loud, "I know it's been a few months - but she looks well into her second trimester." She puts her phone back on the nightstand and begrudgingly decides it's time for bed. Her mind though won't let it rest, 'what if the baby isn't really Nathan's? Even if that's the case, what can she do about it?'

Lucas pulls his key card out if his pocket and enters his room. 'It was great seeing Brooke tonight' he tells himself. 'Laughing and talking about everything and nothing at the same time was great.' He puts down the keys to his rental car, "reconnecting with Brooke didn't feel like betraying Haley." He said to the darkness, "maybe I should start taking Nate's calls again?" Before the _divorce_ bomb was dropped on him and Haley filled in the details he felt let down by Nathan. They had gotten closer and everything was going well. He knew about the kiss with Brooke and had even accused him of toying with her emotions, Lucas had felt double-crossed when he found out that Brooke and Nathan were seeing each other. But if he were really being honest with himself he missed his brother wnbd if Haley could forgive him and move forward so could he. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and made a note to call Haley in the morning.

'How much longer do you really think you can keep this up?' She asked herself before pulling her shirt tightly around her burgeoning abdomen. Nathan, her doctors and everyone in Tree Hill thought she was only about sixteen weeks - the baby is measuring on the larger side. If only that were the truth… This whole thing has snowballed out of her control, she hadn't expected her heart and her hormones to allow her to fall back in love with Nathan but she had. She looks around at the nursery - there's furniture in varying stages of paint and assembly. There's several paint colors on the wall waiting for her final approval and Nathan's newest present was still sitting in the rocking chair in the corner - a teddy bear holding a basketball. He said whether the baby was a boy or a girl he was planning on teaching them about his favorite sport. Haley looks over at the teddy bear and shakes her head, "this is why I need to get the hell out of here." It all hit her a few days ago and she had tried to shake it, Nathan came home and informed her that he had taken the liberty of setting up a savings account just for the baby's future. As if that weren't enough he had been taking care of craving runs, foot massages and anything else she asked for. She picked up her phone and quickly called for a cab before she could change her mind, she needed to leave town before she did anymore damage to Nathan. He was never going to understand but eventually he would forgive her and that was enough for her. After throwing some things into a bag - including the new teddy bear and when she heard the horn announce the arrival of her taxi she scribbled a note for Nathan and left it on the dining room table: _Nathan, I have to leave Tree Hill it's better this way. I'm saving you from me and my mess. I will love you forever. Promise me you'll try to be happy. -Haley_

Haley rushed out the front door, wiped at a few stray tears and locked the house she had always called home. She heads out to the curb in the cover of darkness, like a thief in the night. She prayed he wouldn't notice she was gone until tomorrow. "Where to miss?" The driver asks when Haley slides into the backseat."

She pressed her head against the seat and rubs her stomach, "Wilmington International please." She watches as the driver starts the meter and pulls away from the curb. She looks out her window and watches the neighborhood fade into the distance, the _Now leaving Tree Hill_ sign comes into view and Haley closes her eyes and begins to cry. "This is for the best," she affirms herself. "It has to be this way, it just has to be."


	10. Chapter 9

**Words Written You Never Read**

Chapter 9:

 _I miss you… I stare down at the computer screen and let out a frustrated sigh. I hit the backspace button repeatedly until it clears those three vulnerable words from my screen, I just wish it was that easy when it came to deleting thoughts in your brain too. "Why did you have to kiss me Lucas Scott?" She whined out loud, "Why?"_

Kissing Lucas always came with complications, nothing for us has ever been easy, she huffs as she sits up and looks at her alarm clock. She's exhausted and all night long she kept tossing and turning and replaying their tumultuous history over and over again. "It never ends well," she feels the need to remind herself. The last time they kissed she had ended up in Tree Hill and by some strange twist of fate she had landed in Nathan's arms. Thinking of Nathan now makes her wince - the problem is she keeps falling for otherwise attached men. Even though Nathan and Haley had started divorce proceedings, they found there way back to each other and Lucas had always belonged with Peyton, "not anymore," she snickers - remembering that Peyton is now a happily married woman.

Lucas and Peyton, she frowns thinking back on the night before she left Tree Hill for New York. Peyton and Lucas had broken up, both of them said it was for the best since they would be living on opposite coasts for college and it was a break up for good, she should have known better. Brooke had finally worked up the courage to tell Lucas the truth about why she was leaving. They spent hours upon hours talking and when she did finally decide now was the time to tell him the secret she had been carrying all summer long he fell asleep. The next morning she awoke feeling refreshed and ready - only to find that she was alone and her bed was cold. She ran into them later that afternoon walking hand in hand, whispering to each other, kissing and giggling like any other loved up couple oblivious to the world around them.

She closes her eyes and remembers, remembers all the times she was his second choice, so it hadn't mattered that she thought Lucas knew her better than anyone, she would never be able to shake that feeling. So it didn't matter that he knew about her crazy silly happy side, or about her good heart that would do anything and everything for the people she truly cared about even to the detriment of herself. Thinking back on all of those moments of rejection throughout high school brings hot tears to her eyes. It was that heart break that made it easy for her to leave that summer and never look back. She closed the book on the girl behind the red door and arose the young headstrong fashion designer making a life for herself in New York. She said good riddance to that pesky triangle she was tangled in and started living for her dream. Like a phoenix she rose from the ashes of her old self and was reborn Brooke Davis, president and CEO of Clothes over Bros.

Then there was Nathan… The stoic Scott. The lifelong friend, the soul mate she had never expected. They had been friends for a lifetime before Lucas and Haley had entered the picture. She had to admit, Haley James had been good for Nathan. She had been able to tame him in a way Brooke had never imagined. Before most people noticed they were a couple, they eloped and the ballad of Naley began. Brooke smiles sadly as she thinks of the new pictures from instagram - and now they are having a baby. She never imagined that when she returned home to Tree Hill to think about her latest encounter with Lucas that she would fall madly in love with Nathan. He told her once that they were two halves of the same coin and in a lot of ways he was right, their friendship had flourished because no one else ever understood them. When her two best girlfriends were unreachable it was only logical to turn to her oldest and truest friend, reconnecting with Nathan had been the easy part. Their friendship flourished like no time passed at all, it was as if the last four years had never happened and they were still young and carefree - if only it could have stayed that way. Brooke shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind and the only thing she could see were his piercing blue eyes staring back at her. Returning to Tree Hill was supposed to have brought her life back into focus, instead it had complicated things further. Brooke picks up her phone and lets out a long sigh, "I need to stop running from Tree Hill, I am my happiest self when I am home, I have to go back and face them all… What else have I got to lose?"

Haley's eyes wander around the town's main street, she was still settling into her new life in just another small town several thousand miles from Tree Hill and the only person she knows is her new landlord. She thought about returning to the tour but decided that having a home to bring the baby to was a better use of her money then equipping a communal tour bus with baby stuff. She heads up the street and receives warm smiles and a few Hello's, the smell of fresh cut grass is almost intoxicating and she immediately spots all of the front yards covered in lush lawns. Along the sidewalk she passes a community garden where the flowers are almost completely in bloom, at the center of a garden is a small fountain with benches all around it. The roses, sunflowers and daisies are all so welcoming and she imagines plenty of serene afternoons basking in the hot summer sun.

She looks out for cars and crosses the street to get to her small bungalow nestled in a string of similarly painted row houses. Her modest 2 bedroom, 2 bath unit shared a fence with a succulent vegetable garden that had at least three dozen planter boxes - two of which belonged to her for as long as she liked. She pulls the keys from her purse and waves to the elderly couple sitting on their porch enjoying the sunset and a pitcher of sweet tea. As fate would have it this place was vacated by the very teacher Haley ended up replacing. She was able to secure a teaching job at the elementary school on only the third day in town. She lets herself inside and frowns at the sparse furnishings and stark walls, "it's just missing stuff," she said aloud, "and that will change shortly." She left Tree Hill in a hurry so unpacking had been minimal, her mind drifted to Nathan. She was surprised that he hadn't called yet, but chalked it up to him taking her note seriously, she knew that eventually there would be questions and additional conversations would need to be had on the matter but for right now, in this very moment she was going to just relax and enjoy her new house. Haley walks to the kitchen to pour herself a large glass ice water when she hears her cell phone begin to ring. She laughs to herself, "Now you've done it Haley Bob, you thought about him for too long," she pauses, "he can hear you." She let the phone continue to ring while she finished up in the kitchen. The ringing subsides and Haley smiles, "it's for the best Nate - I swear." Haley sat down in a mission style club chair she bought the first day she was in town, she let out a soft moan and rubbed her rounded stomach. She closes her eyes when her phone begins to chime a second time, this time she looks at the display and decides she better answer it, "Hi Chris - I was just thinking about you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Words Written You Never Read**

Chapter 10:

 _Five minutes ago I was just me, eighteen year old me. Five minutes ago all I could think about was the fact that I was graduating from high school in a few short weeks and the persona I had adopted throughout four years of high school would cease to exist. I was free to move away from this place and start anew - then the alarm on my cell phone rung out and I look up at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and study my appearance, I want to remember this moment. The exact moment I look down at the plus sign staring back at me, I found my eyes drifting back up to the mirror to survey the changes. My breasts do look larger, I muse to myself. I pledge to this little person growing inside of me to change my diet - no more junk food and no my alcohol. I want to read everything there is to know about pregnancy and I place my hand on my flat stomach and smile; I'm going to be a mom._

Brooke quicking snaps out of her daydream as the airport attendant signals that he secured her a cab. No more running, she reminded herself. She had spent the last four years running from this place and everything still followed her. Not anymore, not any longer. I was ready to talk to Nathan, it was the only way I was going to be able to move forward. 'Well,' she thought to herself again, 'he's one of the Scott's I need to talk to.' Her mind drifts to the day her short love affair with Nathan ended. Haley announced they were having a baby, she walked away and when she returned they were locked in a heated kiss and instead of confronting him then - she bolted. She was happy for Nathan and Haley, seeing their pictures online truly did bring her joy. She knew that both of them would be amazing parents; Haley had always been the nurturer of the group and Nathan would be everything Dan Scott wasn't capable of. She kept telling herself that she was happy but deep down she was also a little bit envious of Haley carrying a child. She groaned in the backseat then pulled out her cell phone and dialed the familiar number…

"Nathan Scott." He said into the receiver.

"Brooke Davis." She answers back with a giggle.

Nathan let's out a deep sigh, "Hi stranger. Long time no talk, I tried to call you a few times. After the third message I sort of got the hint. How are you? How's California?" Nathan clears his throat, "I wasn't stalking you I swear… Haley mentioned that Lucas was going to try to see you when he was in California."

"I'm in Tree Hill, or I will be soon. I just left the airport." Brooke says, "How is everything?"

"Great, Haley's pregnancy is progressing nicely. The doctors say the baby's big though, but Haley told me her mother only had large babies. So sucks for Haley right?" Nathan chuckles, "So sucks to be Haley huh. I am just on my way back into town myself. I was on an extended business trip. Would you like me to meet you somewhere? I would love to catch up while you're in town. I missed you Davis."

"I'm driving over Tree Hill bridge right now, meet me at my old place?"

"See you in fifteen minutes." Nathan answers quickly.

About fifteen minutes later Brooke hears Nathan's car pull into the driveway, she plasters a fake smile on her face and shakes her head. She closes her mouth and smiles close lipped, she catches sight of herself in the mirror hanging in the hallway and it's worse than the last smile. "Damn why is this so hard?" Brooke opens the door before Nathan knocks and like rapid fire says, "Hi Nathan, how are you. Long time no see, wanna come inside. Something to drink? I have bottled water and liquor."

'I'm glad I'm not the only one that's nervous,' Nathan muses to himself. "I was pleasantly surprised to hear from you Davis considering how we left things the last time I saw you. I'm sorry for how everything worked out," Nathan thrusts his hands in his pockets as Brooke closes the door behind them.

Nathan makes himself comfortable on Brooke's tufted purple velvet couch. "Me too. Walking in on you and Haley about to go at it on your sofa was a real highlight."

"Wait… You came back?" Nathan questions.

"It doesn't matter." Brooke shakes her head, "I wanted to hear what you didn't get a chance to say before I walked out on you."

Nathan put his head in his hands and closed his eyes, even though it was only 2 months ago honestly it felt like a lifetime ago, he looks into her hazel eyes and the confusion he felt that day returns instantly, "I think I was just going to explain to you that even though Haley and I are having a baby, it didn't take away from what _we_ were building together."

Brooke sees the sun twinkle off the small gold band encircling Nathan's finger. She knew they had decided to work things out based off the happy family pictures she saw online but seeing his wedding band now caused an ache in her heart. "But…" she ventures. "I see the ring is back on… Did you guys call off the divorce?"

Nathan nods, "Yeah we did. Recently Haley and I have decided to commit completely to rebuilding our relationship for the sake of our unborn child." He smiles as he thinks of Haley, "I didn't think we were ready for a family but it's been really great lately."

"That's great Nathan, I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Thanks Brooke, that means a lot to me." Nathan smiles sadly, "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. Can I get some advice on something before you head home?" She wonders.

"Of course Davis. I miss us being friends, I am hoping we can get back to that someday."

'When I tell you what I think about Haley's baby, that's unlikely.' Brooke bites her lip, "I wanted to see if you remember when I first got back to Tree Hill and I told you about why I left in the first place and I needed some advice."

"I remember," Nathan stands up and stretches his arms over his head, "You left because you thought you were pregnant and you didn't want Lucas to choose you just because there was a baby involved." That last part stung, is that what Brooke thinks he was doing with Haley… Settling because of the baby?

"That isn't exactly true." Brooke leaned against the wall next to the front door, ready to bolt at any moment. "It wasn't a false alarm I was pregnant, I found out right before graduation. I lied to Lucas," she averts his eyes, worrying about the disappointment she is convinced will now be on his face. "When I went to my second doctor's appointment I planned to tell Lucas the truth. Him and Peyton had ended things for the hundredth time, we had had a nice night just talking and laughing together. They did an ultrasound and there was no heartbeat. My doctor insisted on a series of tests and that's when I received the worst news ever… I cannot have children."

"Oh Brooke, there's other ways to have children." Nathan frowns. "You should have told us all sweetheart, we would have been there for you."

"No Nate, I can't have children I have a bicornuate uterus, or a heart shaped uterus and I will never be able to carry a child to term. You told me dozens of times about your desire to have a family and when Haley came back to Tree Hill… I just knew…" She wipes at her tear stained cheeks, "I knew I had to get out of here."

Nathan felt his heart jump into his throat, now thinking of Brooke catching him and Haley in the act sent a shock up his spine, that must have been horrible for her to walk in on. "I'm really sorry Brooke. You should have told me. You should still tell Lucas, you need to grieve this loss or you're never going to be able to move forward."

Brooke nods, "There's more… This is going to make you angry, but it needs to be said. I don't think Haley's baby is yours. You mentioned before that the baby is measuring large for it's age, I think it's because Haley is padding the due date a little to make it appear to be your baby."

~OTH~

"How are you? How's the tour?" Haley said into the receiver before sitting down in the wingback chair in her living room.

"The tour is over Haley, you know that. I have been booking gigs and shows though so that's something right. You sort of took off in the middle of the night and I wanted to catch up. How's the divorce?"

"Actually Nathan and I have decided to work things out, the divorce is off… We're very happy." Haley lies, hoping Chris won't press the issue.

Chris clears his throat, "Wait a minute, you and Nathan are working things out? What about us Hales? What about the baby?"

"There is no us Chris." Haley said in a stern tone, "We agreed remember.. You would continue to live your life - fame, fortune, all of it and I would get what I want."

"I see…" Chris thought back to their conversation a few months ago after Haley went to the doctors, she was pregnant and there was no possible way it could be Nathan's. "You said you would call, we agreed you would keep me in the loop from now on. Besides I just thought there was a part of you truly cared about me as much as I have always cared for you."

"Chris, you aren't capable of caring for anyone but yourself." Haley replies in a harsh tone. "I told you I didn't need your help and I meant it. I care for you as a friend, we aren't strangers Chris, we have too much history for that."

"Are you still in Tree Hill?" Chris asks, "I could come up sometime next week. We can meet up and discuss a few things. How did Nathan take the news that you were carrying my child?" A studio guy comes in and reminds Chris of the soundcheck that's about to occur. "I need to go Haley, I'll call you tomorrow. Think about what I said, you can't keep me away… I'll take you to court if I have to."

"Got it," Haley's lip begins to tremble, "Call me tomorrow and we can talk about everything then. Bye."

~OTH~

Lucas looks around the house he purchased with his first book advance. It's far too big for just him, he is thinking of selling it and moving into his mother's old bungalow. Besides inspiration hadn't come as easily as it had the last two books. Seeing Brooke had been nice but his real blast from the past was when he ran into Rachel at one of his recent book signings in North Carolina. They grabbed coffee afterwards and she's been sober for almost three years, which was great to hear. She's working now as a drug counselor. She confessed that she hadn't even stopped in the bookstore to say hello, she had been searching out a book series she wanted to share with one of her new clients. After filling her in on everyone else's life, he realized something - while everyone was moving forward with their lives he was standing still. He endeavored to spend more of his time focusing on himself as soon as he made amends with Nathan. Lucas left the coffee shop wanting to get to know this new and improved Rachel so he left her his card and they agreed to get together again soon.

~OTH~

"What the hell Davis? What would possess you to say something like that?" Nathan huffs, feeling his blood boil.

Brooke's eyes widened, she hadn't intended to blurt out that last bit but she felt like it was now or never and she didn't want to hold onto anymore secrets. "I was looking through pictures on Instagram the other day and I ran across a few of you two together and I noticed the size of Haley's stomach. She's a lot further along than she's letting on, I wanted to tell you before it was too late."

Nathan's pulse throbs in his neck, "I can't believe this! You are just jealous that I chose Haley, what we had going was clearly a mistake. My future is with Haley - _my wife_ and _our_ child."

Brooke knew this would happen and honestly she didn't blame him for acting out, "I think you should go." She could feel the emotions rising up in her stomach and she wanted him to leave before she broke down and collapsed into a heap of tears.

"No!" Nathan yells, "Not after the vitriol you just spewed. You need to hear what I have to say next." He clamps his arms around hers, "You mean nothing to me Brooke, you were just a conquest, a chance to sow my wild oats and relive some of my glory days from high school before Haley and I were married." He sucks in a deep breath, "I never meant anything I said to you, especially when I told you I loved you. I have only ever loved one woman and her name is Haley James Scott. You could _never_ replace her."

Brooke wiggles out of his grasp and slaps him hard across the face. Her hand stings and she wants to keep hitting him but decides to not give him the satisfaction, "Get out of my house Nathan Scott. I don't ever want to speak to you again," Brooke opens the door, "I was wrong about you, you're nothing like Dan - you're so much worse. If you want to stay in the dark so be it but I am not going to let you stand here and speak to me like this." Her voice is shaking but she steadies it long enough to deliver the last blow, "I should have never trusted you, you haven't changed one bit. You are still nothing more than that pathetic excuse for a womanizing ball player and I don't care to waste my breath on you for another second."

"Gladly!" Nathan screams before slamming the door behind him.

A few moments later Brooke hears his car peel out of her driveway and speed down the street. She pulls a sketch pad from the buffet cabinet in the entry and says aloud, "Goodbye Nathan, I tried."


	12. Chapter 12

**Words Written You Never Read**

Chapter 11:

Nathan drums his hands on the steering wheel while he drives home, "I should have never stopped at her house anyway," Nathan shakes his head in disgust, "Haley is probably waiting for me right now." He still couldn't believe Brooke and her antics, he knew she had cared for him deeply but he never would have guessed she would stoop so low as to question the paternity of his child. "Then all that shit about supposedly having a miscarriage," he squints into the sun, "probaby a lie orchestrated to break up Peyton and Lucas by insinuating he cheated with her. My, my Miss Davis your true colors are certainly showing today." He took out his phone and pressed speed dial 1 for Haley's cell phone and it went straight to voicemail. "That's strange," he calls the number again and again it goes straight to voicemail.

His mind drifts to Brooke's hurtful words instantly, 'Haley would never do something like that to me. We were fixing our broken marriage, before I left we were stronger than ever.' He reasons to himself. He pulls into his parking space and hurries inside, "Hales?" He calls out, when he doesn't see her in the living room. He goes to the closed bedroom door and peaks inside, the bed is still made. "Hales?" He calls out a second time. He walks over to the nursery, the silence in the house now more apparent than ever. "She probably just fell asleep in the nursery." He opens the door and the room is empty like the others. He takes out his cell phone once again and dials her number, ' _Hi, this is Haley please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.'_ Nathan squeezes the bridge of his nose, "Hales I don't know where you are but you aren't answering your phone and I'm growing concerned. Call me please, I love you." He takes out his phone again, preparing to call Lucas when he looks over at the changing table and that's when he sees it… the note Haley left for him.

~OTH~

Brooke looks up and realizes it's now dark outside, in the last few hours she cried many tears, sketched an entire new collection for Clothes Over Bros. and consumed an entire bottle of pinot grigio. She wasn't sure how she thought that conversation would go, but Nathan calling her a meddlesome whore was certainly not the way she thought it would turn out. In spite of his behavior she had a desire to be there for Nathan because deep down she knew she was right about Haley and the baby. Thinking about who else could possibly know the truth Brooke's heart drifted to the other Scott brother Lucas. If anyone knew what was going on with Haley it was him and that was exactly where she was going to start.

~OTH~

When Chris started calling a week ago she was a little panicked, she had changed her cell phone number shortly after arriving in Tree Hill. After leaving town again like a coward when Nathan was away on business she decided to keep her current number to not worry him. They had been exchanging text messages like nothing was wrong. Haley had expected push back from him any day now. Haley slouches down deeper into her chair, trying to get comfortable. She had a long day with classes and thinking about Chris finding her, now her phone started to ring. "Nathan," she said aloud, "of course." She sent the call right to voicemail and rapidly responded with a text; _We're alright. It's better this way… please leave me alone._

 _How could anything be better right now?_ Nathan replied, _you left and according to this note you're not coming back. Come home Haley please, whatever is wrong we can get through it together. I love you. Always and forever remember._

Haley wiped at the fresh tears in her eyes and answered him truthfully; _you will never forgive me when you find out the truth. I need to clear my head for awhile, just know one thing Nathan - the baby and I love you so much. I'm very sorry I left the way I did. Don't text me again. Goodbye._

~OTH~

"Wow." Rachel said as she looked around the expansive space. "No wonder you want to sell, you could get lost in here."

Lucas chuckles at her candor. "It isn't that big."

"Please this puts my house from high school to shame. How large is the lot? How many rooms?"

"Are you interested or something? I'm willing to entertain any offers." Lucas sighs, "I don't know what I was thinking when I bought this place. It's on 5 acres, all fenced in and there's technically 5 bedrooms. If you add in the offices, the library and the parlor it could be more. What are you thinking about red?"

Rachel put out her arms and spun around, "this place would make one hell of a rehabilitation center. Something to consider…"

"It was really great catching up. I'm glad you came into the book store."

Rachel nods in agreement, "I agree."

'She did really look great,' he mused to himself before continuing. "Would you be interested in having dinner with me - like a date?"

"Lucas I would love to."

~OTH~

Peyton paced the living room, "you're going to wear a hole in the rug babe." Julian said from the kitchen. "You need to relax, our home study went well. The foster interviews were a success, it will all be fine."

"Why are you so calm? What if she doesn't like us?"

"Peyton there are plenty of other kids out there that need good homes, if it doesn't work out with Zoey it will be fine." Julian paused when they heard a knock at their front door.

"Oh my god she's here!" Peyton squeals in excitement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Words Written You Never Read**

 **Chapter 12:**

Lucas pulls into the driveway beside Brooke's car and walks up to the front door. Since running into Rachel he felt like he was walking on a cloud. He was actively writing a new book and he wanted nothing more than to get back to it, but Brooke called and she was hysterical and Lucas knew the quickest way to move forward was to go over there before she called a dozen more times. He knocks on the door and Brooke quickly opens it, "Okay Brooke, spill. What's the matter? Where's the fire?"

"Are you sure that the baby Haley is carrying is Nathan's?" Brooke mumbles before shutting the door.

Lucas scratches his head, "Ummm. Of course the baby is Nathan's. What would make you ask a thing like that?"

Brooke sat down on the sofa and motioned for Lucas to join her. "Just let me get this all out before you interrupt me okay."

"Alright, I'm listening."

After explaining her theory to him, Lucas leaned back on the couch and put his head on Brooke's shoulder, "Wow. Well I see why Nathan was angry and I understand where you're coming from - you don't want to see him get hurt. I just can't imagine Haley lying to him about something so serious." Lucas kissed Brooke's cheek and sat up. His phone jingled from his pocket and he quickly took it out and sent a message, "Sorry I didn't realize my ringer was on. Where were we?"

"What was that about?" Brooke asks.

"Nothing," Lucas shrugs with a smile.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Brooke prods.

Lucas couldn't contain his grin, "I may or may not have a date in a few days."

"You have been here for a half an hour letting me go on and on when you had real news. Spill it broody, do I know her?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that information." Lucas laughs. "How about a movie gorgeous? Nathan will figure himself out soon enough I promise."

-OTH-

"So this is something that I should have told you a long time ago, but I'm telling you now. Do you remember back in highschool when I told you my period was late?"

"Yes," Lucas wrapped his arm around her tighter, "Vaguely. Why are you bring that up now, it's ancient history."

Brooke sat up, "I lied to you Lucas."

"About what?" Lucas asked with a puzzled expression.

"It wasn't a scare." Brooke gulped, "I was pregnant and I lied to you and for that I'm sorry. But you were with Peyton and I was going to New York in the fall. We couldn't bring a baby into that kind of an environment, it just wouldn't have been fair."

"What are you saying Brooke?" Lucas replies in a short tone. "Did you have an abortion? Did you abort our baby?"

"No I made the decision to give the baby up for adoption. I saw it as the only way our child could grow up with a set of loving parents. That wasn't us Luke, it never has been. I went to New York as planned and one chilly spring morning I gave birth to the most beautiful cherub imaginable. Her skin had this bright red hue to it and her head was covered with tufts of blond hair like yours. I only got to see her for a few hours but when I gave her to her parents she smiled at me with her bright blue eyes and chubby cheeks. I vowed never to tell you the truth, no reason for us both to feel that type of pain. I gave her to the darling couple I had selected from a book at my adoption agency and told them I had just one request… Her name had to be Karen." Brooke sucked in a stale breath and looked up at Lucas, "Luke say something please."

"What the hell Brooke? You didn't think we could parent together. That's horse shit. I loved you. I have always loved you and you still picked my brother." Lucas stood up, "You made a life altering decision without me and it cannot be forgiven. If I never see you again it will be too soon! Do you hear me." Lucas pushed Brooke to the couch and huffed to the door.

-OTH-

Brooke jumped up with a start and pressed her hands to her abdomen, "You alright honey?" Lucas said from beside her, "I know _Fight Club_ isn't your kind of movie but I thought for sure Brad Pitt and Edward Norton would be enough eye candy to hold your attention." Lucas laughed until he saw the tears in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I just had the most horrible dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucas asked before rubbing the top of her hand to help her settle.

"No," Brooke shook her head rapidly. "It was only a dream."


	14. Chapter 14

**Words Written You Never Read**

 **Chapter 13:**

"You told her everything I told you to right?" The man said before plopping a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Yeah," the teenager says while surveying her surroundings, taking extra care so they won't be seen together. "I did everything you told me too and she believed every word. I even teared up a few times for effect."

The man playfully slugged the girl, "Excellent. Soon enough Peyton Sawyer isn't going to know what hit her and I will finally have my revenge."

-OTH-

"My husband and I talked about adopting a child before we got married. Adoption is something I hold close to my heart, I was adopted when I was just 3 months old. I was lucky enough to have the most incredible set of parents, unfortunately my mother passed away when I was only 7, she died in a car accident. My father is great, he did the best he could and now here I am." Peyton fidgeted with her delicate wedding band, "We are comfortable moving forward with either an open or a closed adoption. My own adoption was closed, but when I was only a little bit older than Zoey when my birth mother looked me up. She wanted to form a connection with me and tell me about her family before it was too late. Less than a year after first meeting, she too passed away from breast cancer."

The social worker sat opposite the happy couple and nodded, "Zoey dear do you have anything you would like to say to the Bakers?"

Zoey shook her head and Peyton continued on nervously, "I know that Julian and I have a lot of love to give and we have lots of time on our hands and the opportunity to give to a child who could really use it. Obviously I'm not implying that we're perfect, far from it. But if you decided to live with us Zoey I promise we will do whatever we can to accommodate you and your needs. Same goes for any other children you place in our care in the future."

"Thank you Mrs. Baker," the social worker looked up from her notepad, "Do you have anything to add Mr. Baker?"

"Let me think, I spent my entire life trying to do anything and everything I could to please my father. I wanted nothing in life but for him to see me for who I was and then I realized that I was enough just me. I know now that it wasn't my responsibility to make sure we did things together. He dropped the ball and I have made peace with that. Moving forward as a parent myself I know what kind of father / child relationship I don't want and I would do everything in my power to make sure my child never feels even an ounce of the rejection I felt growing up."

"Zoey, are you sure there isn't anything you would like to say?" The social worker patted her hand, but Zoey just shrugged her shoulder, "Okay then, well you both have given me a lot to think about. I will let you know my decision in a few days."

-OTH-

"It's fate Haley Bob that I sold out a show in hicksville. I didn't think anyone here would know who Chris Keller even was."

"I'm happy for you." Haley rubbed her burgeoning stomach. "I'm officially starting to waddle around everywhere." She ran into Chris at the hardware store down the street, she was picking up a few finishes for the nursery when he saw her and called out her name. Now she hadn't been able to shake him.

"Why didn't you tell me you left Tree Hill?" Chris asks before removing one of Haley's sandals and massaging her foot.

"I didn't think it was any of your business." Haley moans, "I had to get out of Tree Hill."

Chris shakes his head in frustration, "It isn't any of my business huh. I am the kid's father Hales, I have rights you know."

"I couldn't keep lying to Nathan." Haley choked out, "I started to feel anxious all the time, all I wanted to do was tell him the truth."

"So do it. Tell him the truth. Nathan Scott is a stand up guy, he'll stand by you. You and I both know that." Chris gulps hard, "I mean when he finds out I am the child's biological father he's sure to flip out but he'll get over it if that's what you want."

"I don't know what I want." Haley felt hot tears sting her eyes, "I know I don't want to hurt him anymore. I know he hurt me, but looking back on it now I never made our marriage the focus. I was interested in furthering my career and we suffered because of it. I laughed when he suggested marriage counseling and I hardly ever went home for the sessions. When he told me he wanted a divorce…" She trails off, "It doesn't matter anymore, I let my life spiral out of control and now here I am, living alone in an unfamiliar place about to raise a baby on my own."

"That isn't fair," Chris smiled sadly. "You and I grew close before Nathan asked for a divorce, before you freaked out and went home to Tree Hill and caught him in bed with Brooke Davis. We would spend every day and night together and there is a baby now. We created this child for all the wrong reasons Haley James and this child deserves so much better but I am willing to try if you will have me."

Haley burst into tears at that very moment, "I am going to be a terrible mother."

"Hey, none of that. Any child would be lucky to have you as their mother. Think of the beautiful lullabies you will get to sing every night in front of a packed crib." Chris pulled Haley from her chair and rocked her gently, "Nathan cheated on you Hales, don't give him an easy out. You really believe that was the first time him and Brooke had sex? I have seen that sex tape from high school." Haley chuckled softly, "That's better. Nathan is not an innocent bystander in the destruction of your marriage."

"I know that Chris, but I didn't help things once I found out I was a pregnant. I told him this was his baby out of spite - I mean who does that?" Haley pouts, "Everything we were rebuilding was a waste because it's foundation is a lie. When I tell him the truth I will have no one."

Chris carried Haley into her bedroom and lay her on her bed, "Shhh… You'll have me too Haley. I won't leave you I promise." A few minutes later, Haley has calmed enough to fall into a deep sleep. Chris takes out his cell phone and tells his manager that a family emergency came up and he will be unable to make the show. He knows this might cost him his contract, but it doesn't matter. Right now he needs to be here for Haley when she wakes up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Words Written You Never Read**

Chapter 14:

 _Do you remember the moment where you could say everything changed?_

Brooke watched on as Nathan poured his heart out as he paced back and forth. He was beginning to make a line of scuff marks on the wood floor, but there was no reasoning with him. Brooke couldn't help but think about the hectic life she had been living these past 6 months. Lucas kissed her so she retreated home to seek solace in her friendships. Peyton ran away and eloped with her rebound boyfriend, Haley was on tour and Lucas was nowhere to be seen. 'It feels like a lifetime has passed since that first night with Nathan.' Brooke mused to herself as she continued to watch him ramble on to himself about where Haley could be at this very moment. "Nathan, I am sure Haley and the baby are fine. When was the last time you ate something?"

"Can you believe that I called the Tree Hill police department and they told me they can't do anything about my missing wife." Nathan huffed about, "I mean she's pregnant for christ's sake and there isn't anything they can do about it."

"She wrote a note Nathan, she left - she isn't missing." Brooke replied with a frown, she wished there was something she could do but she knew it wasn't her place. She couldn't exactly call Haley and convince her to come home. Their relationship was nonexistent at this point and that pained her to no end. "When was the last time you got some sleep?" Brooke looked around the house and wondered if Nathan had gone into shock after she saw him a few days ago.

"Maybe I should try calling Lucas again," Nathan said, completely ignoring Brooke's previous statements. "I bet he has heard from her by now and he just isn't saying."

Brooke picked up the empty take out boxes from the coffee table and brought them to the trash can, "He has already told us everything he knows Nate. He doesn't know have any idea where she would have gone. Have you called any of her tourmates? Maybe Chris knows where she is?"

"Keller?" Nathan scoffed, "Haley wouldn't piss on him if he were on fire." Nathan threw himself down on the couch, "I still just don't understand Brooke. We were the happiest we had been in a long time. We were looking into parenting classes one minute and she was gone the next. I should have never gone on that business trip, I let her down Brooke. That's why she left me."

Hearing the pain and sadness in his voice brought tears to Brooke's eyes. "She told you in a text message that she's fine, I think you're beating yourself up for nothing. Maybe she went to see her parents or one of her sisters'. Have you tried calling Quinn and Taylor?"

"What's the use? She's gone." Nathan stood up again and rubbed at the stubble on his chin. "I have something to show you."

"Great," Brooke says with a smile. "After this how about you take a shower and get some rest. I'll clean this place up and keep watch. How does that sound?"

He nods his head and pulls an envelope out of a small box on the entertainment center, "Here - have a look." He hands Brooke the contents and says, "It's the latest sonogram from Haley's last appointment. She said the baby is strong and active, it would hardly sit still long enough for the measurements. Her next visit was supposed to be tomorrow, we were going to find out the gender. What if someone kidnapped her and we never get a chance to know what we were having?"

"She wasn't kidnapped Nathan, she left." Brooke says in a monotone voice. "You don't want her to show back up and find this place a disaster do you?"

"No," Nathan yawns. "I don't think I can go on without knowing where she is."

Brooke can't help herself, "You're being such a drama queen. You called me over here to bitch and moan and I don't want to hear it any longer. Please go take a shower and get some sleep. It smells in here, you smell. This house is a fucking mess, after you have gotten some sleep we can determine the next course of action. But I am not going to sit here and watch you hurt yourself anymore. I bet you haven't eaten or slept since I saw you three days ago."

Nathan snapped to attention, "No… I haven't. This is why she left, look at me… A little bit of pressure and I crumble."

"Stop!" Brooke yelled. "I don't know why Haley left, but that note doesn't say anything about you." Brooke pointed to the bedroom door, "Shower… Sleep… Now!"

Nathan nods and heads for the bedroom door, he knew better than to argue with Brooke when she screamed like that. "Thank you Brooke."

"Yep." Brooke collected a pile of dirty laundry and placed it all in the hamper, "No need for that, I'll be here till you wake up. Goodnight Nathan." Brooke hears the shower turn on and all she can do is shake her head, it's obvious Haley timed her exit to coincide with the business trip, but what could have been the breaking point? They had already checked the tour, Haley hadn't returned - much to the fans dismay. Brooke scrolls through her phone and one headline jumps out at her: _Chris Keller abandons tour - where has the heartthrob gone?_ She couldn't have run off with Chris could she? Brooke brought her hand to her mouth and gasped, what if Chris is the baby's father?

-OTH-

Haley yawns at the first morning light, "What time is it?"

"A little after 9:00am, I turned off your phone. It was ringing and ringing, I didn't want it to wake you." Chris said, yawning in response.

She wiped her eyes and took the phone from his hands, "Thank you. I haven't been sleeping that well." She looked at the screen and saw calls and texts from Nathan, Lucas, Peyton and… Brooke. "They called in the big guns, Brooke called."

"Interesting, is that the first time you've heard from her since the night you walked in on her and Nathan?"

"No, she called a few times." Haley offered, "I always sent it to voicemail." She read through the texts, "I think I need to go home, it's time to face the music."

"That is a great idea," Chris smiled. "How about I come along with you?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Words Written You Never Read**

Chapter 15:

Haley looked into the packed trunk of Chris's rental car and sighed, "are you sure about this Haley? You have plenty of time to think of the right things to say to everyone, especially Nathan. We can even wait until after the baby is born."

Haley knew he meant well, but the guilt was starting to eat away at her - it had to happen now, "we can't wait until after the baby is born. In North Carolina babies born during a marriage are considered a product of the marriage and Nathan and I are still technically married. I am prepared for every scenario they can all throw my way. I will be fine, I promise."

"Wait a minute," Chris put the last bag in the trunk, "are you under the impression that you are going back to Tree Hill alone?"

"I can't ask you to put your tour schedule on hold to come home with me to face the music. I will be fine, I swear."

"The tour is over babe," Chris grins, "the road will manage without Chris Keller for a few months." He walked over to the passenger side of the car and let Haley in, "I know you can handle yourself, but I would feel better knowing that you had some extra support in case you need it. It's not up for discussion, I'm coming with you. It's my job to keep you two safe."

Haley felt her cheeks redden, "alright, I appreciate it Chris, really I do."

He climbed into the driver's seat and took Haley's hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it, "great. Let's get going, it's getting dark. Ready or not Tree Hill Keller is coming home."

xOTHx

Feeling the heat of the sun _burn_ his feet, Nathan turned over and had to shield his eyes from the brightness. He picked up his watch and realized he had slept in much later than he had planned to. "How is it already 3:00 in the afternoon?" He yawned before heading to the bathroom to shower and get dressed for what's left of the day. When he headed downstairs he was surprised by the sight in the kitchen, Brooke appeared to be cooking. "I didn't think you were ever going to become the type of woman that cooks."

"I'm not," Brooke answered plainly, "all of this came from Karen's. I stepped out for a few minutes while you were asleep. I'm just heating everything up, I do make a mean cup of coffee though, if you're interested."

He kisses her forehead and grabs a clean mug and pours himself a cup, "I can't believe you let me sleep so late."

"Clearly you needed the rest." Brooke handed Nathan a plate of french fries and a cheeseburger still wrapped in checkered paper. "While you sleeping I made a few calls - looked into a few things."

"I appreciate everything that you've done for me Brooke, but I think after we eat I would like to go for a walk… clear my head." Nathan savored every bite of the fresh burger from Karen's, "we both need a break from all of this, I know you're just as worried about Haley as I am." Brooke nods in agreement before they both grow quiet eating their meal. Brooke had just finished up the dishes when they both heard a knock at the door.

"Expecting someone?" Brooke wonders.

Nathan shook his head and headed to the door, he stole a quick peek from the peep hole and is heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, he threw open the door, "Haley!" he screamed, sucking in a sharp breath.

Nathan without hesitating pulled Haley into his arms and let out a deep sigh of relief, Haley placed her hands on his chest and pushed, "Hi… Can I come in?"

"Like you had to ask, it's your house too." Nathan pulled the door open and ushered her inside. "Are you okay, how's the baby doing?" Nathan turned to shut the door when he saw a vaguely familiar hand stop it in it's tracks. He was confused when the hand's owner made himself known, Chris Keller was in his house…

"Put it there partner," Chris said with his hand raised. "Long time, no see." When Nathan didn't return the high five Chris shook his head and came inside, making himself comfort on Nathan's sofa. Chris noticed Brooke in the kitchen and couldn't help himself, "sup mama. I'd love some ice water if you've got it."

Nathan glanced at Brooke and then back to Haley, "what is going on here? Haley what is this? Why is Chris Keller in my house right now?"

"All the answers will be answered soon ball boy," Chris outstretched his arms and smirked, "I'm here to support Haley James."

"Scott," Nathan chokes, "Haley James Scott." He looks from Haley to Chris to Brooke and then back to Haley, "why do you need Chris's support Haley? What the hell is going on? I have been going crazy looking for you, I went out of town and when I came home you were gone… In your place was a -"

"Note," Haley interrupted, "I'm sorry for leaving when I did. I just couldn't handle the lies anymore, I should have answered your texts and phone calls. I'm sorry."

Nathan nods, "I understand." He ran his hands through his hair, "I'm just happy you and the baby are alright." Nathan reached for her hand and Chris cleared his throat.

"I'm not finished yet, there's more."

"Whatever it is, we will get through it together." Nathan reaffirms.

"I've been lying to you since I came back to Tree Hill and I just couldn't do it anymore. You didn't deserve that, none of us did." Haley took a seat on the sofa across from Chris, "I fell back in love with you Nathan and I wanted to make our relationship work but there's no way that can happen while I'm holding a secret from you. The longer we just pretended like nothing happened the worse it got and I knew we were headed for disaster."

"Disaster! Tell me the secret then!" Nathan snaps, "the suspense is killing me. The last I knew we were having a baby and now you're sitting here crying and talking about secrets." Nathan's chest pounded and he looked up at Brooke, "can you get me some water please Brooke?"

"Sure thing," Brooke answered - still so confused by everything going on around her.

Haley wiped at her tear stained truth, it was now or never… The truth needed to be told, "Nathan we weren't having a baby…" Haley looked down at her swollen hands and hugged her stomach, "I am having a baby, it's not yours."

Nathan drops the water glass Brooke just handed him on the floor. He leans against the wall to stop himself from turning into a shattered mess right next to the water, "what are you talking about? We were sitting right there on that couch when you told me you were pregnant. I have been by your side this entire time; we picked out nursery furniture, we were talking about baby names and looking into parenting classes." Nathan shook like a leaf, "no the Haley I know would _never_ do something like this to me. Explain yourself please! If I'm not the baby's father who is?" Nathan sucked in a sharp breath, "oh Haley tell me that is not why Keller is here."

Haley looked down at her hands and then to Brooke, who's face was now registering shock… she knew exactly why Chris was here, "Chris is my baby's father."

Nathan felt like a bomb went off in his face and before he could talk himself out of it, he jumped on Chris and started punching him in the face. Chris was trying to fight back, but to no avail, Nathan had the upperhand and he wasn't going to let up until Chris looked as shitty as he did right now.

Haley stood up to break them up without thinking, "Haley stop!" Brooke called out before putting her hands on Nathan's shoulders, "Nathan stop please, you are so much better than this."

Hearing the pain in Brooke's voice made him stop, he looked down at his blood covered fists and back to Chris, "both of you need to get out of my house."

Brooke stayed beside Nathan, she didn't want any of his aggression directed toward Haley. She was floored by Haley's revelation but there was no way she was going to let Nathan scream in her face. "Let me walk you two out."

"No!" Nathan bellowed, "Haley how could you do this to me? You went on and on about love and trust and we were working on our marriage. I apologized at least a dozen times and it was all for what… you just wanted to watch me suffer? I feel sorry for your baby, both of it's parents are truly fucked up individuals."

Chris opened his mouth, but Brooke silenced him before he began. "Nathan let's calm down, you know Haley better than anyone. She would never go out of her way to hurt you, you know that."

"I don't need you to speak for me Brooke," Haley answered in a snarky tone, she couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here anyways. Were they like a thing now?

"I know," Brooke's cheeks burned, "I was just trying to help. Why don't Chris and I give you two some space to finish your conversation."

"No," Nathan and Haley said in unison.

"Stay out of this Brooke, you've done enough." Haley continued.

"You don't need to feel sorry for her," Chris said, making his presence known again. "Haley is going to be a great mother, one for the record books. Our _daughter_ is going to be just fine, I'm not going anywhere."

"What did you just say?" Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose, "it's a girl?"

Haley touched her rounded stomach, "yes, she is."

Brooke sees the pained look on Nathan's face and her heart sinks, "Haley can I talk to you for a second outside. No claws I promise. Haley nodded and followed Brooke outside, "don't kill each other boys. We'll be right back."


	17. Chapter 17

**Words Written You Never Read**

Chapter 16:

Haley wasn't sure what to expect from Brooke so she waited in silence while the brunette shut the door behind them. "So, I'm glad you're okay. We really thought the worst Haley Bob." When Haley still remained quiet Brooke continued, "I never got a chance to tell you this, but when Nathan told me he had feelings for me I laughed and slapped him. I just couldn't believe that you guys had drifted so far apart."

Brooke was rambling, Haley knew it only happened when she was really nervous about something, "you don't need to do that." Haley frowned, "our marriage was over before I agreed to go out on tour. Even though I wanted to blame you, if I'm being honest with myself it wasn't your fault. We stopped spending real time together, we were strangers and by the time either of us saw it, it was too late. I suggested counseling and it seemed to be working, but what actually happened was the realization that we were just different people than we were when we got married… we drifted apart."

"I'm so sorry Hales," Brooke wiped at the fresh tears on her face.

"I'm not," Haley said truthfully, "we were grasping at straws. Nathan was pulling away more and more and I kept suggesting quick fixes. I told him we should try to adopt a baby since I couldn't get pregnant - I thought the clarity of being parents would put our relationship back into perspective. When I noticed Nathan dragging his feet about the idea, I got a call from some of my old touring crowd. We talked briefly about a trial separation and then off I went. When I was close to home Nathan would turn up at shows and we would do everything we could to keep up this facade of a happily married couple, I mean if Naley can't make marriage work where is the hope for everyone else." Haley let a deep breath escape her lips, it was like this huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Wow," Brooke sighed, "I had no idea."

"You were one of my best friends Brooke, I can't think of the possibility of you not being in my life… Seeing you with my Nathan hurt, but I felt like such a hypocrite." Haley shook at the thought, "my fifteen year old self would be so disappointed in me if I screwed up this friendship." The conversation was exactly what she needed, everything had been so serious the last few months - laughing had felt great.

"I was such a bitch in high school," Brooke huffed, "If memory serves correctly I couldn't be bothered to learn your name so I renamed you Brooke… which let's be honest is a _huge_ compliment." Brooke felt all the years flooding back to her now - the Naley date nights, the speech at their wedding reception… "I don't mean to bring us back to a bad pace but I have to ask why did you lie about the baby?"

Haley shrugged, "I was so emotional when I found out about the pregnancy and I wanted to watch Nathan squirm, I never expected it to go on as long as it did. When I was on tour Chris pursued me, and it was nice, but I fled when that got too serious and I never thought in a million years he would want to be involved with our baby. So it seemed logical to come back home and try again with Nathan, then I saw you two together and something just came over me. But as time went on I saw how much impending fatherhood had changed Nathan and our relationship patched itself, I told myself I could keep the secret and for a time I really believed I could. Saying it aloud now makes me feel horrible - he's never going to forgive me is he?"

"Don't think that way, right now everything is just so raw of course it doesn't seem like it will get better. I have faith that it will, you just have to give it time." Brooke stood up from the wicker bench, "let's go back inside, I just picked up food from Karen's. I'll make a pot of tea and we can stuff our faces." Haley stood up slowly, "I have got to give my opinion on names for this little girl here, because let's face it I'm going to be the best auntie the world has ever seen."

xOTHx

They walked out together hand in hand and headed to the path lit with twinkle lights. "Well this has got to be the most informative date I have ever been on," Lucas said with a laugh, "who knew you were such a good dancer?"

"Ha ha," Rachel sneered, "I was a cheerleader Luke, you know I can dance." Rachel placed her head on Lucas's shoulder, "I appreciate you getting a non alcoholic drink out of respect for my program. But next time you don't need to do that, it's okay with me if you have a few beers. I have been sober for a few years now and being around someone that has been drinking doesn't affect me anymore." Rachel twirled around ahead of them, "One of the things you learn in treatment is that you can only control yourself, your actions are your own Lucas."

"See all I heard was that you want to go on another date with me?" Lucas squinted with a half smile.

"Well that depends," Rachel smiles, "you haven't asked me for a second date yet Luke."

Without a second of hesitation Lucas pulled Rachel into his arms and kissed her lips. Rachel deepens the kiss and pulls him closer. A few moments later they part, "I have wanted to do that all night."

She giggles and links her hand with his, "I would love to go out with you again, but this time I pick the place."

"I am alright with that, we can figure out the details another time." Lucas frowns when he sees Rachel's car in front of them, "goodnight Rachel, drive safe."

Rachel leans up and plants one final kiss on his cheek, "goodnight Luke." He felt his phone vibrate as they said their goodbyes. He heads to his own car and answers the call, "hello?"

"She lied me to Luke," the voice chokes out. "It isn't my baby… Brooke was right."

"Nathan where are you?" Lucas asked in a stern tone. He placed the call on speaker and quickly sent off a text message to Brooke for clues on Nathan's whereabouts, he wasn't home - that much was certain. "Nathan answer me damnit, I can't help you if I don't know where you are." Lucas heard a crashing sound, a muffled cry and the phone went dead.

xOTHx

"It's been weeks," Peyton says with an exaggerated huff, "why haven't we heard from the social worker yet?"

"I'm sure she's just busy Peyt, how many cases do you think she handles a day?" Julian reasons, "we answered all of her questions the best we could." Julian wraps his arms around Peyton's waist forcing her to relax against him.

"I just want everything to work out."

Julian laughs, "I do too honey."

Peyton went to speak again when they were interrupted by the sound of the telephone ringing, "Hello… Yes this is Mrs. Baker." Julian motions for her to clue him into the callers identity. "We did, that's great news. Thank you so much." Peyton quickly hangs up the phone, covers her mouth and bursts into tears.

"Peyton, what is it baby?"

"We passed, we can adopt… Julian I can't believe it, it's all happening. You said it would."

Julian kissed her temple, "see - you were worried for nothing. We're going to be parents soon Peyton, the best damn parents a child could ever ask for."


	18. Chapter 18

**Words written you've never read**

 **Chapter 18**

 _Flashback_

" _You wanted this baby I just wanted to have fun."_

 _But that wasn't enough for you so you go be a dad"_

" _I'm out of here but before I go you promise me."_

" _That you will give this to her and make sure she never takes it off."_

 _She said. Facing me. Her bags in her hand._

" _Fine then you stay gone from both our lives."_

 _I said. Trying to find the woman he loved and married. Her eyes vacant._

" _I love you never forget it."_

 _She said._

 _And with that she was gone_. _Out the door._

And I was a father to our daughter own my own. She is the only goodness in me. I have. To everyone else I'm not even a person just a problem but to her I'm dad. He thought to himself.

Clutching the gold necklace with the worn but very visible words inscribed on the back. _you found a way into my heart_. Holding onto it when I'm upset or anxious always helps me.

I've had it since I was born according to my dad and that it was a gift from my mother but I don't remember her. I'm sitting here in the café waiting for him so I can explain to him why this isn't going to work.

From what he's told me Peyton is the reason why he had to go away and leave me behind. But being with her and Julian today showed me that she wasn't what I thought. Finally, he's here.

"Hey Zoe." he says sitting down next to me. If anyone were to see us together they wouldn't know he was my dad. I'm a carbon copy of my mom I've seen that for myself. "Hi daddy."

"So I don't understand this whole Peyton situation." "Because I really got to talk to her today and she seemed really nice." Cutting her off.

"And I told you Zoey Peyton is the enemy here."

"She needs to pay for everything she has put us threw."

"And remember she cannot find out about who your parents are."

"I know it's just me. We're in this together right me and you."

"I love you." he says.

Pulling me into a hug. "Never forget it." I say back to him.

Closing the space between us as we take off into the night.

"Strip poker is way better than I remember. "As he moves the hair out of her face and pulls her into a kiss.

"I can't wait to see what you plan for our next date."

"I actually am getting a few ideas right now." "So tell me what you're thinking."

His cell phone started ringing.

"hold that thought."

"Hi Brooke how are you.? What's wrong? Oh, my god I'll be right there."

"I'm sorry I have a family emergency."

Lucas said. With urgency in his voice.

"You go I hope everything will be okay keep me posted."

Rachel said. While she watched, him leave.

As I try to remember the address of the hospital Brooke gave me.

I attempt to keep thinking positive come on Nate hold on.

I think to myself. I eventually find the hospital burst through the doors.

"I'm Lucas Scott." "I need to know the condition of my brother Nathan Scott."

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott his condition is unknown at the moment."

The attendant says.

"Thank you please let me know as soon as you can."

I tell her. Looking around the room.

"Of course. I can will do that for you."

"Luke.!" Haley is a mess. Tears are pouring out of her eyes she has bags under her eyes.

"Hales." I say trying to comfort her the best way I can.

"It's my fault he has to be okay." Haley said. Emotion straining her voice.

"He will be okay Haley he's a Scott we're tough."

I say confident in that statement. "Not to take away from the moment but are you in your pajamas?" I asked her surprised.

"Yes." she says laughing and drying her eyes.

"The doctor called in the middle of the night."

"While I was asleep and we raced right over."

"Who's we?"

Curiosity filling my voice.

"Brooke and I we had a big talk earlier that day cleared up a lot of things."

"She's probably around her somewhere. She said she needed to clear her head."

Haley said looking to me.

"I'm going to go try and find her will you be okay here?"

I tell her. Putting my hand on hers. As I got up.

"Yea I'm better now that you're with us."

Haley said honestly reassured.

He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze "I'll be back."

I tell her. Taking off into the hospital hallways.

Now where could Brooke Be? I've looking around this hospital for hours and can't seem to find her.

"Woh excuse me." An attendant with a very pregnant woman rolled by. And I realize there's one place I haven't looked.

Looking at these babies just makes me feel so hopeful they're so innocent completely unaware of the real world.

"There you are."

I say to her. A shocked expression on her face.

"Lucas."

She says softly.

"How are you holding up Brooke?"

I ask her generally concerned.

"I'm okay scared but trying to be strong." "The doctors haven't told us anything yet."

"Come over here look at these babies." She says grasping her hand in mine.

"They are amazing looking at the mix of blue and pink bundles."

"You know I haven't had the heart to look into anything baby related in a long time."

She confessed to me.

"Why is that?

I ask her increasingly curious.

"It was too hard wondering what it could have been like."

She said in response.

"What could have been like?"

My mind racing.

"Having the baby live."

She said looking away.

"What baby you were pregnant?"

I ask her my heart pounding.

"When and who's baby?"

I ask trying to piece things together.

"Around the time we were going to graduate high school."

"And it was our baby."

She said tears welling up in her eyes.

As she touched my hand.

….

 **Author's Note : It's been longer than forever since I've posted for this story. So, sorry about that. Let me know your thoughts and comments. In the reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Words written you've never read**

 **Chapter 19**

We had a baby. Thinking back to the moment.

She had told him she was going to the doctor to check everything out and that she would be waiting for him after her last class.

Only for him to show up and she is nowhere to be found.

"What the hell Brooke!" Lucas yelled anger pouring out of him. "So you didn't think I had the right to know I had a child." Lucas said shocked and hurt by her revelation.

"Of course you did but I wouldn't let that child."

"To be the reason you stayed with me and altered your life and mine forever." Brooke said hopeful he would understand.

"That wouldn't have been the only reason God I was in love with you Brooke." Lucas said trying to not make a scene.

"Well at the time Peyton could have said the exact thing right back to me about you." "You may have been in love with me but that didn't change that Peyton always seemed to come first."

"You always let her in emotional more than you ever let me and adding a baby to our never-ending triangle seemed unfair and not the kind of environment our child deserved."

"So I left right after graduation and went to New York leaving you and everyone else in Tree Hill behind." "I was going to raise this baby on my own that was the plan until I lost it and in the next coming weeks found out that I would never be able to carry a baby at all."

Closing her eyes for a minute to keep the tears in. "You shouldn't have gone through this by yourself." "I could of and should have been there for you." Lucas said his heart aching for her.

"Actually I wasn't alone completely I had Rachel she had found me or I found her and it was like high school never ended."

"But then we got disconnected last time I was around her." "she had just recovered from an overdose."

Chills come over her thinking of finding Rachel that night and so thankful that Owen had been there.

"I hadn't seen her since. I was wrong about you and Peyton. She said to him. "And thinking of Nathan. "She thought to herself.

"So many things which is why I'm telling you this now." "I want a clean slate with everyone important in my life."

Remembering what Rachel had asked him before. "I've actually been in contact with Rachel recently." "She's doing amazingly, clean and sober, happy, a drug rehab counselor," I said in response.

"Wow that does my heart good to know that she's improved so much." "Wait what was that smile you haven't been able to get off your face since you started talking." "I know you Lucas Scott." She says.

Smiling at him waiting for him to speak. "I didn't just run into Rachel we're dating it's new but it's going really well I'm happy Brooke. "Lucas said. Obvious happiness in his voice.

"I could see that you deserve it both of you." Brooke said smiling at him.

"At the end of one of our dates she asked if I kept in contact with you and if you would be interested in reconnecting." "She's changed a lot since you saw her last. "Lucas said looking to her.

" Of course I would." "Give me her number." Brooke says. Taking out his phone. Brooke enters the number in her own cell phone with the name Rachel on the title. And texts her _Hey Rach: long time no talk got your number from Luke we need a serious hang out night let me know when your available call me or text love B Davis._ Brooke wrote then sent. "Thanks Lucas for bringing her back into my life. "Brooke said.

Luke turning to see Haley standing next to him. "It's the doctor he's finally giving us news on Nathan come on."

"You coming Brooke? "Haley asked her.

"Yea I'm right behind you." Brooke said. Following along behind Lucas.

"Thank you so much for waiting for us doctor. "Haley said turning to face her.

"So it appears Nathan has suffered a mental breakdown."

"and will need to stay in the hospital for a few weeks." "And then will be able to go home. "She said. Seeing the relief come across their faces.

"Thank god so can we go see him? "Haley asked.

"He's allowed visitors just one at a time but first he's been asking for a Brooke so I think she should go first." The doctor said looking to them.

"Thank you for everything." Haley said.

The doctor walks away. "Well Brooke you ready to see him? "Haley asked turning to her.

"Yes and no I'll update you guys when I get back. "Brooke said.

Closing the door behind her.

"Nathan. So, happy you're okay we've all been worried sick about you."

She hugs him secretly enjoying the closeness. She starts to pull away.

"I missed this face." his says touching her face lightly.

"And those eyes of yours make the rest of world fall away." "Being close to you like this is all I need. "Nathan said.

"Nathan no we can't." Brooke said as she moved his hand from her face.

The light in his eyes shut off. As she pulls away walking out the room and ignoring the calls for her. Brooke! she hears as she pulls out of the parking lot.

I can't do this again be second choice to a Scott boy. I just can't.

Dust is left in her place as she drives away.

I still can't believe Lucas agreed to let me turn his old place into a sober house for my clients this is going to be just the encouraging place they need to keep the sobriety the main focus.

I was up so late last night thinking over how great that last date with Luke was I'm going to need some caffeine if I'm going to get any work done. Man, Karen's hasn't changed at all. While I wait for my order.

I look around and people watch as I look around at people I notice this girl keeps staring at me. I'm just trying to get my coffee and go I guess Karen isn't here today.

"Hey don't walk away from me I know you hear me calling you!" The voice says. I'm almost to my car. And then I feel a hand on my shoulder." I knew it, it is you! Mom."

My drink falls to the floor. "Yes, it's me Hi Zoey." tears fill my eyes.

As she hugs me so tight it's as if she's afraid I'll slip away if she let's go.

Frozen in time as the rest of world moves on around us.

…


End file.
